Zero No Tsukaima: Love Breakdown
by metalgearhunter
Summary: Begins when Tiffania finds Saito in the forest. Saito, the familiar of Zero, Louise, takes Tiffania to the Magic Academy to become a student, but Joseph soon intervenes with plans of his own to capture the Void Users. Join Saito in his quest for peace. Back to work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody, it's metalgearhunter again, bringing you another story. Sadly, I have not continued on my other story, DragonBall Z Ultimate Battle Season 8. Chapter 10 has been worked on, but I have hit a writer's block, plus my SMW Hacking with the Devious Four Chronicles, and playing Modern Warfare 2 and 3, AND watching various animes, such as Zero No Tsukaima (Princess No Rondo for Season 3) have been keeping me busy and distracted. I have watched Princess No Rondo two times now, and when I get on to look for some Saito x Tiffa stories, I could only find ONE that is actually really good (no offense to the other stories, but I am not interested in ones that feature outside OC (Original Characters (ftw on parenthesis in parentheses))). Just for the heads up, this story will begin when Tiffa finds Saito, and I may try speed up to Season Four and start spreading my own imagination into it. And just a warning, as the story progresses, Tiffa will probably change, but I won't make her too out of character. Did I mention season 3 is called Princess No Rondo? I think I did. Anyway, I'll try to go slow with the relationship development and I don't plan on adding extra characters, plus Irikukwu will probably come in earlier than expected. I will include as many as the other characters as I can, I won't just stay with Saito, Louise, and Tiffa, and other main characters, I'll try to be as imaginative as possible. Oh, and just a thing about me, reviews really inspire me to write more. Any ideas you guys have, please, just put them in your review. I guess a first would be "Don't have such a LONG author's note". Well, there I have it. Oh, and just to mention, I may rate this M later for some sexual reasons, if you know what I mean. Here is the story, but I should not forget that Disclaimer.**

_This is a disclaimer, if you didn't know that, then, well, you do now. ;) I do NOT (emphasis on the !NOT!) own any of the characters, environments that are not mine, clothes, CHARACTERS, plots, names, holes, dirt, walls, rocks (you name it) that are _**familiar** _in this story coinciding with the actual anime and/or manga. Please enjoy!_

_(Now no-one can sue me!)_

Fire was everywhere, cannons booming, voices shouting, soldiers raging, dragons screeching, it was an all out war, and all that now stood in the battle field was one boy, a boy from another world! Now accustomed to the nation he was now fighting for, this familiar, Saito Hiraga was lying on the ground, beaten, bruised, unable to defend himself. He was the Familiar of Zero, Louise the Zero, as her classmates nicknamed her, the Void Mage. His power given to him, were the cause of the runes that materialized onto his hand (quite painfully I might add) when Louise kissed him to ensure the contract. With this power, he became Gandalfr, and the power he had increased his speed, stamina, and strength, but the most helpful trait was the ability to master any weapon he touched, as long as it was meant to be a weapon!

This powerful warrior was alone against an army of seven thousand Albion soldiers. After decisive and destructive blows dealt to him, he was lying on the ground, stunned, scared, and unable to defend himself. Tens of rays of destructive force were now streaking right at him! He could see them and he cried into the air the name of his master (a really abusive master).

"LOUISE!-" Saito cried out desperately.

Then, the bolts of energy descended onto the ground, and huge explosions were conjured! Smoke filled the area of range and floated about. Soldiers gathered round to see if their attacks had hit the target. The smoke slowly cleared until the area of target could be seen. No body was present. They assumed that they had blown him into millions of tiny pieces.

However! The magical talking sword of Gandalfr, Derflinger had transported the boy, Saito, to a safe, secluded, and unknown part of a mysterious forest. Right on the side of the trunk of a large tree, a dead boy sat, bruised and battered beyond belief. Saito's heart had stopped from the sheer shock of fear, and now he laid helpless… lifeless. The forest was dark and a little humid. Saito was miraculously, not bleeding, but how could he if his heart was no longer beating. He lied there for minutes, not moving an inch.

But close by, a young girl, or should she be called, elf, was walking, carrying a basket of fresh fruit she had picked herself. She looked like a part of nature, almost as if she was nature. Her body was covered by a camouflaged cloak, one that looked very natural and custom. She stepped over the leg of the tree and then gasped sharply, dropping her basket of goodies. She quickly tossed herself against the opposite side of the tree, hoping what she saw did not see her. She stood, shaking, knowing she was going to die. There would be no other reason a human would be out this far in the woods unless he was hunting for her, but to her amazement, nothing happened. She tried to listen out for the human, but even her long, elegant ears could not pick up any kind of sound that sounded human.

She slowly peered around the tree until she caught sight of the man's shoe. She quickly hit the tree again. She swallowed hard. "Be brave, Tiffa, be brave, like mother." she told herself. She, more calmly this time, peeped around the tree. Then she saw him! It wasn't a man, it was a boy! A boy, probably her age too. She ran around the other side and in front him. Her eyes widened when she saw his condition. He looked like he was in no shape to fight, or to do anything at all. Her eyes shined with grief as she looked down on him. She slowly leaned to him, to try and hear his breathing. There was none. She gasped when she realized he was dead. She fell on her knees as she looked upon the corpse.

Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly shook them away and leaned in closer. The elf put her left hand to his cheek and rubbed it gently. She sighed. "What am I doing? If I revive him, he may try to kill me, but mother always said to help people in need, no matter what." She nodded sharply and stood up. "Okay, I hope you will be fine." She slowly took off her ring and held it up in the air. She chanted a spell and the ring began to shine valiantly! The light embraced all around the area, and soon, disappeared… She looked at the beaten boy, and a smile came to her face, and her eyes lit up with joy about the development. The boy was breathing now, rather weakly, but he was alive! She leaned down to him and he slowly opened his eyes to see his savior.

"Who… are you…" the boy said before laughing weakly and then fainted, smiling.

Tiffa just smiled and slowly took off her cloak. She was clothed with a light forest green skirtress (My own word for what ever she is wearing, please someone tell me a good word for that because I may end up using it again!) that had two slits, one on each side, which revealed the side of her hips. She wore a white sash around her waist and the above part was held up to her neck by a silver ring which was connected to a brown, leather string that was tied around her neck (not tightly either). Her garment was clinging against her skin as if it's life depended on it (and I might say it was quite happy about that if it had feelings, I would be ;). ) But the most notable feature about her, other than her ears, would be her incredible, natural bust size! She also wore elegant white sandals, which were connected to drapes that wrapped around her legs in a pattern of small diamonds. Her forearms were also covered in the same manner, though less covered in a sense. She had beautiful blue eyes and she had the ears of an elf. She was none other than what one would call her, sexy! She was like a goddess.

Tiffa picked up the boy bridal style, and in a careful manner so as not to harm him more than he already is, and began walking in another direction. She made a note to come back and recollect her fruit.

Saito's eyes shot wide open and he sat up fast, but he winced sharply in pain and fell back onto the soft bed he was in. _Hmm, soft. What the, SOFT!_ Saito looked down to see that he was in a bed with thick purple covers over him. He looked to his left to see a white pillow next to him, and more bedding. He could see a brown and weird cloak hanging on the wall. He slowly looked to his left see a curtain over what looked like a doorway and a fireplace close by. He realized he was in a bed, in someone's home!

"But, what happened? I thought I was in a war against the Albians. Where is Louise?" Saito asked himself.

Saito sighed, and then sniffed the air. He could smell something cooking! He smiled and sniffed again, this time, making sure to catch the scent. He blinked when he smelt a scent that was not like food. He sniffed the sheets and realized that what he smelt belonged to that of a female. He was in a girl's bed! He gulped and began to panic until he heard footsteps coming his way. His head shot in the direction of the curtain when it was pulled to the side. What he saw, made his jaw almost drop. He saw a beautiful girl standing before him, smiling softly. She was obviously happy that he had woken up, but then his eyes fell upon her breast and he smiled and chuckled a bit. Damn, how could he get so lucky!

"Um…" the girl began to say, not knowing what she should say to him. "Uh, how are you feeling? Do you feel any better that what you did before… you know…"

Saito gulped. "Uh, well, I uh… I guess I feel rather good compared to what I felt on that battlefield, hehe…"

The girl gasped! "Battle… field? You were in a battle!"

"Um, yes ma'am. I was fighting against Albion in a war to defend my country, Tristain."

"I see, well, please don't scream, but we are in Albion right now."

"Huh." Saito looked like he was going scream alright. What in the world was he doing in Albion, of all places, Albion!

"But don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you." The girl said, waving her arms in defense.

Saito just smiled confusedly. "Okay, I guessed that considering you took the time to take care of me. Um, how long was I out?"

"I don't know. I only found you eight hours ago. You were… um, dead."

Saito sat up slowly. "De- Dead? But, then how am I alive?"

The girl showed him her ring. There was no sort of any jewelry on it. "Um, I used an ancient magic to bring you back. This ring did it."

Saito bowed as much as he could to her. "Thank you, I am forever in your debt… um…" Saito sheepishly looked up at her. "What is your name?"

"Oh!" the girl stammered. Her ears perked up. "Well, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tiffania Westwood, and um… well…" She looked away, almost as if she was scared to say something. Saito only smiled.

"Hey…" he said softly. "It's okay, go ahead, finish it."

Tiffania's ears lowered down and she looked at him shyly. "And I am an elf."

Saito could only blink. "Well, um. Okay, what is so bad about that. Since I came to this strange world, I have seen many things, so how could I not be surprised about this one."

Tiffania ran over to him and leaned toward him. Saito leaned back to give himself space, smiling and looking at her breasts.

"You mean you're not afraid of me!" Tiffania almost shouted.

"Uh… yeah." Saito chuckled. "Why should I be?"

"You mean, you don't know about what I am?"

"Is there a reason to? You saved my life, so why should I be scared of you? In fact, I think I should be worshipping you."

Tiffa smiled while still waving her arms. "Nononono, that won't be necessary. Please, don't."

Saito closed his eyes in a cheerful manner. "Okay, okay." He chuckled softly and then looked at her. "So… what am I to do now?"

"Oh, um…" Tiffa looked around. "Well, I guess you should just take it easy and rest for a while."

"But I just can't sit here and do nothing! There must be something I can do." Saito attempted to jump out of the bed, but found himself hurting more than he thought he actually would. He winced sharply and fell back down. Tiffania rushed over to his aid and softly forced him back down onto the bed.

"You are in no condition to be doing anything right now." Tiffania told him. "I mean look at you… you're hurt."

Saito tried to sit up, but Tiffania's strength kept him down. "But I-"

Tiffania put her finger to his lips. Saito just looked at it, crossing his eyes onto the finger. It was soft, but firm. "Shh… No buts." Tiffania smiled and stood up. Saito could only blink at her.

"Now, you stay in that bed while I go get dinner ready." Tiffania ordered him.

Saito only nodded his head once, questionably, and Tiffania, satisfied, walked out of the room. Then he looked at the bed. He took the bed sheets into his hands and smelled them. "Yep, these definably belong to her, no doubt about that. But wait, did she say dinner time! Does this mean it is almost night! Where will she sleep?"

Saito only sat back. It only took a few long minutes before Tiffania walked back into the room, her face beaming with joy. Saito watched as she walked toward him carrying a wooden platter and set it on his lap. He looked at the food that was set in front of him. There was a bowl with some sort of foreign soup, a small loaf of bread, and a drink in a small wooden bowl, the size of his palm.

Tiffania stood straight and smiled with her mouth open. Was she expecting him to eat it, it's her food. Of course she was, girls are like that, but he had to make sure if there were any kind of rules he had to follow, he just couldn't start digging in without saying something to her.

"Um…" Saito started. Tiffania got a questioned expression on her face. "Do I eat this?"

Tiffania's face brightened and she nodded quickly. Saito looked back at the food. "Um, well, thank you for the food."

Tiffania tilted her head a little. "You're welcome."

Saito took the spoon in hand and dipped it in the soup. He took it out and brought it to his mouth. The closer the spoon got, the more Tiffania seemed to lean in. Saito eyed her with his eyes in question and she shot back up straight after realizing he was watching her. He shrugged slightly and put the soup in his mouth and began chewing. He then swallowed. Tiffania leaned in a little and watched his face. Saito swallowed after tasting the food. "This is, delicious! Wow, this is good!" Saito said.

Tiffania smiled. "Really, I'm so glad."

Saito began eating more confidently and Tiffania just sat down across from him and watched, with her hands folded on her lap. Saito then looked at the small bowl.

"Hey, Tiffania." Saito said, pointing to the bowl.

"Yes?" Tiffania asked, surprised he had a question.

"Is that something to drink?"

"Um, you mean the tea? Uh, yes. It is." Tiffania smiled.

"Tea? What kind?" Saito asked.

"Well, it's leaf tea. I grounded up several brown sugar leaves and mixed them in with boiling water. I drink it all the time. It's really good. Please, try some." Tiffania urged.

Saito decided to. Hell, if the soup tasted this good, and it hasn't killed him yet, why shouldn't he try the tea too. He took the small bowl in his hands and sipped it. His eyes lit up and he gulped it all down quickly. Tiffania just watched, amazed as he set the cup down on the platter gasping apparently happy. He smiled widely.

"Mmm. That was good! May I have some more?" Saito asked while putting the cup in her direction.

Tiffania only looked at it for a minute before getting the message. "Oh, sure." She got up and took the cup and walked out. Saito looked at the shape of her body as she walked out and quickly looked away, blushing.

_Wow, she sure has quite the body on her. I wonder why she is out here all alone. Doesn't she have a boy friend or something._ Saito then smacked his head. _Hold on, Saito. You have to focus on getting back to Louise and the others. But, I need to make sure I pay my debts to this girl first. Sorry, Master, but you will have to wait. I just hope you don't decide to summon another familiar before I get back._

Saito closed his eyes and laid back. Tiffania came back in the room with more tea in hand. "Here you go, um…"

"The name is Saito. Saito Hiraga." Saito informed her.

"Saito… Hiraga?.." Tiffania said. "That's a unique name." She smiled. "You can call me Tiffa, it is a sort of nickname my mother used to call me."

Saito smiled at her. "Tiffa, huh? Okay, so, where is your mom?" Saito looked around, until he looked at her to see that her expression was not one so happy. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. That was probably a little too personal."

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about that." Tiffa told him. She then smiled again and looked him in the eyes. "All that matters right now is that you and I are fed."

Saito smiled. "Yeah. OH, and one more question."

"Yes?"

"Um…" Saito scratched the back of his head. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Tiffania's head shot up. "Oh, um… well, I hadn't really thought about that."

Saito sweat dropped. "What?"

Tiffania looked around almost as if she was panicking, and then sighed. "You will sleep right there."

"In your bed? But what about you?" Saito nearly yelled.

"Don't worry about me." Tiffania answered, putting her arm up reassuringly. "I'll handle myself, what matters is that you get better as soon as you can. You are pretty banged up. But don't worry about your wounds, I cleaned them and put a special paste all over them to speed up the healing process. You should be fine after a good night's rest."

Saito only lied down. "Um, okay."

Tiffania smiled weakly and stood up. "Well, it's time for me to go to sleep. Um, good night."

Saito waved at her as she walked out. "Um. Good night. Sleep tight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, here we go! Second chapter of Zero No Tsukaima: Love Breakdown. I ought to start naming these, it makes it more professional. I know, I'll put it under the disclaimer, speaking of Disclaimer, Super Buu, if you will?**

Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed):_ If I must… Ahem, *clears throat*. This is a disclaimer, if you didn't know that, then you must be retarded…_

Me:_ Hey, hey, cool it there…_

Super Buu: _Don't tell Buu what to do. *Clears throat* By using this disclaimer, the author is now not suggestible to any kinds of sues pertaining to characters, environments, magic tricks, hat pulling, candy cracking, and any thing else stupid you can think of. Please enjoy the show._

Me: _Thanks, Buu._

Super Buu: _Don't call on me again…_

Me: _Right…_

**A/N: I sure hope you guys don't mind if I mix up the disclaimers, it keeps things fun and fresh for me. Oh, and please don't forget to review, your suggestions, criticism, and other things are really appreciated, except flames and spam. That belongs in the Army.**

Chapter 2: Helping the Elf

A loud noise was made, waking Saito from his peaceful sleep. He shot up in a second, and looked around, panicked, until he remembered he was in the home of an elf, or what he could call a home. He had only seen the bedroom. Saito rubbed his head.

"Hmm… What time is it?" Saito asked himself. He then looked at the curtain over the doorway and slipped out of the bed.

He carefully moved it up so he could see the other side. He noticed that this home wasn't very big, in fact, what he would call the 'living room' and the kitchen were actually in the same space, though he could see the difference in flooring that was used for the respective spaces. The 'living room' had a soft, dark red velvet rug and the kitchen was smooth wood. He walked in. There wasn't really much. It was mostly empty, spare the small table on the corner of the room.. Saito scratched his head, puzzled over a situation.

"Now, where did she sleep? I don't see anything here…" Saito asked himself.

Then, all of sudden, another loud noise was made, making Saito jump. He quickly dashed to the wooden door and opened it up. What he saw was Tiffa on the ground, rubbing her butt. She looked like she was in pain. Saito rushed over to her aid.

"Hey, you okay?" Saito asked when he reached Tiffania.

Tiffania just smiled back and waved her other hand toward him. "Yeah, I'm just fine, just tripped is all." Tiffania reassured him, chuckling nervously.

Saito looked around her. There were small, expertly cut logs spread all around the ground near her. Tiffania began to stand up, when Saito offered his hand to her. She smiled and took it, and Saito helped her up.

"Thank you." Tiffania told him.

"It's no problem." Saito said, beginning to pick up the logs. Tiffania stuttered a soft sound while reaching toward him, but immediately stopped when she saw the expression on his face. Then she just smiled softly and also began to pick up the logs. After a minute, the logs were all in hand, Tiffania holding more than Saito did. He felt a little embarrassed, making him laugh nervously.

"Hey, Tiffa…" Saito began. She just looked at him with a 'huh?'. "Um, where do I put all this?"

Tiffania motioned for him to follow her. She walked around the dwelling, giving Saito a chance to look at it. It looked like a small log cabin, but it didn't stand out. It looked like it was built to be apart of the forest around this place. When he reached the backyard, he could see small patches of wild flowers everywhere. He was amazed at how colorful and beautiful they looked. He saw pink flowers, which reminded him of Louise and that whip of hers, but he couldn't help but miss her voice. Then he saw a few white lillies, and Siesta came to his mind. He smiled at the thought of her.

"Hey, Saito!" Tiffania called out.

Saito shot his head in her direction, surprised. "Huh?"

"Come on, over here."

"Uh, oh yeah." Saito muttered, almost forgetting that he was holding logs. He made his way to her and set the logs down where she placed hers. He then sighed. "Okay, now what?"

Tiffania looked up a bit. "Hmm… I don't know, I've never had anyone around with me like this before…"

Saito fell over almost instantly!

"What!" Saito exclaimed rubbing his head. "You mean you have been all alone out here?"

Tiffania just smiled and nodded.

"But, for how long?" Saito asked, concern clearly in his voice.

Tiffania only looked at him. "Well, it's a bit personal. Um…" Tiffania looked the other way shyly. Saito's eyes became wide as he knew he needed to draw the situation away from the current topic.

"Ooh, I know what I'll do!" Saito called out.

Tiffania just looked at him, blinking.

"How about I rake the front the yard!"

"How do you… rake a yard?" Tiffania asked innocently.

"Oh yeah… Um… Ooh, okay, how about I clean your home!"

"You, you want to clean my house? But why?" Tiffania was puzzled as to why this human wanted to help her. This wasn't normal human behavior, why was he so different, why so… accepting?

"Yeah, it's the least I could do for everything you have done for me. I mean, you patched me up, fed me, you even brought me back from the dead and you didn't even know who I am! I have to do something to make up for it!" Saito urged to her.

"Well, you don't have to. I just did all of that out of the kindness of my heart."

Saito didn't believe this. _Why is she saying that 'I don't have to'? She does all these kind things for me and wants nothing in return?_

"I can't accept that." Saito told her. Tiffania only blinked at him. "I just can't. I have to repay you, I owe you my life."

"Please don't say that…" Tiffania said, wincing at the words.

"But I do." Saito assured. "Please, just let me help you out a little. I'll do _anything_ you want me to do." Saito got in his knees. Tiffania could only look down at him.

She just sighed. "Okay, okay."

What she had said made Saito smile. "Well, then, I guess I'll get to work." Saito cheerfully ran off to the front and into the cabin. Tiffania just decided it would be best to let him do what he wanted to do. She then proceeded to go about her work.

Back at the Magical Academy, Louise was walking down the main path outside, clearly depressed. Saito did not come back from the battle, nor did any Tristain soldiers find his body. He and Derflinger were just gone, missing in action, away forever. Tears came to Louise's eyes as she remembered the memories she shared with her familiar. She shook her head, trying to make the tears vanish. She continued on into the main building, unknowingly being watched by Kirche and Tabitha from the side lines.

"Wow…" Kirche stated. "I can't believe that the Zero's familiar is dead. Such a loss…"

Tabitha just turned the page of a book she was reading, making no response, making Kirche look at her questionably. Tabitha only looked at her with her eyes before deciding to say something. "Quite it is…"

Kirche disappointedly sweat dropped, not believing that Tabitha was taking it so well. "I can't believe how emotionless you can be."

Tabitha turned the page of her book. "I'm not being emotionless, I am just not going to worry about it. He's gone, and that is that. No amount of mourning or crying is going to bring him back."

Kirche put her hands to her hips and poked her lips out. "Wow, I didn't think you were capable of those kinds of feelings, Tabitha."

Tabitha's eyes just froze in place and she closed the book, standing up, startling Kirche. "I'm leaving."

"Oh, okay…" Kirche said.

Tabitha proceeded past her and walked away. Kirche just crossed her arms. "Gees, what's up with her?"

Meanwhile, Louise was running up to her room in frustration and depression. When she finally reached the door, she swung it open and threw her bag against the wall. She slammed it shut and ran to her bed, throwing herself face first into, wailing loudly.

"Saito, Saito, Saito!.. You just can't be gone, you CAN'T! Where are you, Saito!"

Louise banged her clenched fists onto the bed angrily. She tossed and turned about the bed, crying in agony. She finally settled down and just looked up to the roof. She just breathed in and out.

"I can't believe you're gone, Saito… Why?.. Why? You're supposed to be my familiar, you not supposed to die like that and leave me all alone…" Louise sniffled and just continued to breath in and out.

"Uh, Louise?" someone asked.

Louise slowly turned her head to the side to find Siesta in the room. Louise just looked her in the eyes, as Siesta returned that gaze.

"Is it true…" Siesta asked, tears surfacing. She just looked at Louise and Louise just looked back. Siesta's lips started quivering and she slowly broke into tears, falling onto her knees. Louise could only turn around and look the other way as Siesta's sobs lulled her to a not-so peaceful sleep.

Saito rubbed his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. He looked backwards to find Tiffania tending to some plant life in her yard. The sight made him smile, but he needed to start heading back to Louise, he figured with all the hard work he had done today, his debts were paid. He stood up and walked over to the elf.

"Um, hey." Saito greeted.

Tiffania looked up from what she was doing and looked at Saito. "Hi."

"Hey, listen. Could you probably tell me where Derflinger is?"

"Derflinger?" Tiffania asked, her ears perking up in curiosity.

Saito just blinked. "Oh, I mean my sword."

"Oh, your weapon. Don't worry, I just put it under the bed you were sleeping in." Tiffania informed.

"Really?" Saito asked excited. "Well, I need to get it. It's time I started heading back home."

Tiffania stood up. "Oh, really?.."

Saito caught some sadness in her voice.

"You're leaving now?.." Tiffania asked, looking away.

Saito smiled softly. "Yeah. I helped out as much as I could, but I really must be getting back, it's a long way from here to Tristain."

Tiffania looked at him. The look she had made Saito feel almost guilty for just asking the question. It seemed like it was a cruel act with the expression she had, but he knew he had to be getting back.

"Well, um…" Tiffania said bleakly. "You can go get your sword and head off when you like. It's not like you got to stay here…"

Saito smiled. He took her hand in his, making her jump. "Thank you, for everything." Saito smiled a smile that made Tiffania lighten up a bit. "If it wasn't for you and your generosity, I wouldn't be alive right now. Thank you so very much."

Tiffania smiled more now. "You're-, you're welcome, Saito…" She sniffled a little bit.

Saito didn't seem to notice as he ran inside the cabin to grab his sword. He looked under the bed and sure enough, there was his partner, Derflinger. He grabbed it, waking the sword.

"Ah, there you are, Gandalfr." Derflinger told him. "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up. Let's get a move on, we got a long, long road ahead of us."

"You sure are right about that, pal." Saito told him, happily strapping the sword around his body and on his back. He ran out the cabin to see Tiffania just standing in the same spot. He ran to her and took her hands again.

"Tiffa, when ever you need me, I'll be inside an academy in Tristain. If you ever need help with anything, anything at all, just come by and get me, okay?" Saito told her.

"Yeah, sure, but, Saito-"

Saito ran off, waving. "You take care of yourself, you hear?"

"Oh, okay!" Tiffania waved back. "But, I can't just go there…" Saito started to vanish. "Have a safe trip." Tiffania said quietly while putting her arm down.

Saito faced forward, running with all of his new energy. He smiled confidently and ran through a path of woods, random holes, and logs. A ravine started coming into view, and he ran faster. His speeded pace gave him the momentum to jump over the ravine, and from jumping the higher ground, he easily made it past. Landing hard, dust flying, he launched off into a clear plain and continued his way to Tristain, and more importantly, Louise, Siesta, and all of his friends. But slowly, he looked back and thought of Tiffania. Would she be all alone now? Saito shook his head.

"You were a burden to her anyways…" Saito told himself. "Right now, there is someone who needs you, your master." Saito started to run faster and faster, his runes glowing. He looked at them.

"That's strange, I'm not holding a weapon, so why am I increasing in strength?" Saito asked.

Derflinger popped out of his holster. "The runes on you are also meant to help you get to your master faster so you may protect them. Remember, the only reason a Gandalfr exists is to protect their master, no matter what."

"Okay, gotcha." Saito said.

Derflinger dropped back into the holster, and Saito continued sprinting at a speed faster (but not too much) than a normal human, a small dust cloud trailing behind him.

Tabitha entered her room and sat down on the bed. She waved her staff in the air and chanted a spell. Tiny light particles materialized in front of her and she took them in hand.

"Please, I ask of anyone, the God that is out there… please heal my mother… please."

Tabitha just sat in the room alone. She fell over on her side and flopped onto the soft bed. "I miss mom…"

She reached for the lantern and turned the nozzle until the fire dimmed out completely, leaving only the moon light in the room, until she used her magic to close the curtains, making the room completely filled with darkness. Tabitha just continued to sit in this darkness, fantasizing on ways she could just rescue her mother from the sickness she had suffered with. The darkness and the fantasies lured Tabitha into a trance until she fell into a blissful sleep.

As night began to fall, the Queen of Tristain, Henrietta, was standing on a balcony, her arms to her chest. Her eyes were closed as she thought of the proud familiar that tried to take on a swarm of seven-thousand men all on his own. She was thinking of Saito. She opened her eyes and looked forward, hope in them. "I know he's not dead. Regardless of what anyone says, I know he's not. I can feel it." Henrietta assured herself. There was no way a legendary Gandalfr could be killed so easily, especially with the magical sword, Derflinger by his side. It was said to be nearly impossible to defeat Gandalfr in battle, but maybe seven-thousand men was a bit too much, even for him.

Henrietta sighed as she walked back into the room of her chamber. She slid off her dress, showing her elegant back to the fading sunlight. She took off everything she had on and stepped into the bathroom. She turned the nozzles and let warm water run down her body, allowing the water to purify it. She sighed again and looked down.

"I sure hope he's coming back…" Henrietta told herself.

+++ **(A/N: If I do this, that means some time has passed, but the setting has not changed.)**

Thunder started in the distance and Henrietta was sitting in front of a mirror readying herself for bed. She just looked at herself while brushing her hair.

"I wonder if I should probably invite Louise tomorrow and see what she thinks of this whole mess. Now that Albion is surrendering, we may be able to see if one of their soldiers knows what happened to Saito." Henrietta told herself. Then, a knock on her door presented itself.

Henrietta just looked it's way. "Yes, who is it?"

"Um, your Majesty?" Agnes asked.

Henrietta turned to the door. "You may come in." She called out.

As if on cue, Agnes stepped in, bowing. "Your Majesty, the emissary from Albion is here to talk to you."

A storm was brewing, heavy winds were everywhere, lightning was flashing, and the sleet was hard. Saito was running on mud now, and he was suffering from fatigue.

"Crap, I should have just stayed with Tiffa." Saito complained.

Derflinger popped out of his holster. "Hey, partner. If you don't find a place to rest soon, you're going to get sick and be of no use to anyone all the way out here."

Saito stopped and leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He panted and his cheeks were red. He'd been running all day and he was still not out of Albion. He looked up, exhausted. The sleet was hitting his face, it felt like millions of hard pebbles were being spat at him from big bullies and there was nothing he could do about it. Truth was, the only thing he could do now was find shelter, but where would something be out here that could provide comfort?

The lightning flashed again. "My mom always told me to… Hmm… what did she tell me?" Saito asked himself. He shook his head lazily and looked around. The lightning flashed again, followed with an ear shattering boom. Saito covered his ears. "Well, the point is that I can't go under a tree out here. Lightning tends to be attracted to things that stand out in a flat field like this, no matter where you are!"

"Well, partner." Derflinger began to point out. "You are standing out in a flat field right now."

Saito looked up with his teeth gritted. "Eee!" He started running until lightning flashed again. The sudden outburst caused Saito to freak out in the severe thunderstorm blasting around him and he tripped into the mud, face first. His legs went up a good height, then they fell flat onto the ground. Rain fell and lightning flashed as Saito just lied on the ground, his face in the cold wet dirt. He lifted his face up, pain apparently present. He was hungry, starving, and getting confused. In short, he was scared. He reached out desperately and grabbed hold of the mud in front of him. He started to pull himself, the only light he could see was the light of his runes.

"Got to… get… to… Tristain…" Saito panted. "I… need… to let them know… I'm… alright…"

Saito continued to pull himself, but he found himself quickly losing strength and will.

_How did I ever get myself in a situation like this?_ Saito squinted his eyes shut. _Man, this sucks! I'm so useless, I couldn't even help my savior that much, and now I'm going to probably die out here, all alone…_

Saito opened his eyes again, softly. "All alone, again… Like always." Saito reached forward. "No! Not again! Louise!" Saito grabbed the ground and pulled. Lightning flashed once more, and Saito desperately reached out again, but alas, his arm lost it's will to reach, and so did he. He lied there, just breathing in and out. He flipped over and faced the dark, thunderous sky. He could see flashes of lightning everywhere in them. Saito began to shiver and he coughed.

_Oh no, I'm getting sick._

Saito lacked the strength to move anymore. He breathed in and out, not moving at all. Then he smiled pathetically. "Great…" He chuckled. "Now what?"

He looked into the black sky and found himself falling asleep. He laughed softly. "So… is this how it ends?"

"Partner, don't give up." Derflinger shouted out. "Get up, and get your rear in gear!"

Saito stopped smiling. "You're right, as usual." Saito told the sword. He sat up slowly and looked around. There was no sign of a shelter in sight. Then, his eyes caught onto something. He could see it, a small dragon! Yes, that could be his ticket out of this storm. Saito stood up and limped to it, noting just how tired and hungry he was. "Geez, I hope when I get home, maybe Louise will feed me…" Saito chuckled out.

"Not before she whips you." Derflinger commented.

Saito slowly approached the sleeping blue dragon. It looked young, but strong. Saito got close enough, but it didn't seem to wake up. He observed the situation and shivered. *Gulp* "Well, here we go." Saito stood next to the dragon and grabbed it's wing softly. He slowly and cautiously used the wing to shield his body from any further impalement of the sleet. He sat down, exhausted and laid his head against the dragon and fell asleep.

The dawn was approaching and Saito was lying on the ground when he woke up. He opened his eyes to the face of the dragon. His eyes popped open wide as he stared and it stared back right into his face. He could smell the dragon's breath, it was strangely clean. Saito couldn't believe he was alive right now.

The dragon just sat there, looking at him, as Saito slowly sat up. The dragon moved it's head away, almost as if it was respecting his space. Saito turned his head to look at the dragon, and then he realized it was Sylphid! His face then brightened up to a huge smile. "Sylphid!" He cried. He got up and ran to the dragon, embracing her head and rubbing it softly. "What are you doing all the way out here, girl? Huh?" Saito asked.

The dragon only groaned softly. Saito laughed. "Hey, don't worry, I bet you were only taking a break and flying around to sight see and what not. But I have a favor, you don't think you could take me back to the Magical Academy, do ya?"

Sylphid nodded her head and motioned for Saito to hop on. Saito gladly obliged and they were on their way. In the sky, Derflinger popped out of his holster. "To think of all the dragons you ended up running into, it was Tabitha's familiar."

"Yeah," Saito agreed. "Luck must really be on my side."

And on they were to Tristain, and Saito was ready to see his friends again.

**A/N: Well, here is chapter two. Oh, hey, I have got an idea, thanks to a certain reviewer. How about I make Saito's next power he will get from Tiffania something that has to do with Mana? I think what I have in mind is going to be pretty cool.**

**Well, the next two chapters will practically be a short season 3 redux, including the bath episode and the episodes where Saito and others rescue Tabitha, that has got to happen in order for Tabitha to start developing feelings for Saito, but you can expect it just won't be like a copy of the anime, I'll throw my own little schemes in here and there. I guess I should name them "Season 3 in a Nutshell", what do you guys think? Oh, and please read and review, it really inspires me to keep writing!**

**Oh, one more question, should I keep mixing the disclaimers as I did with this chapter or just do it with the FoZ characters or just do it like a normal person would?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, if you are here, you are about to read chapter 3 of my Zero No Tsukaima Fanfic, Love Breakdown, a story where …**

**And that's how it is going to go. Just to remind you, this is a SaitoxTiffa story, but as you will see, the relationship development is in the plot, infact, it is the sole reason of the plot. You may think it will tread off to other females, but you will just have to see what happens. Well, get ready for this, oh and here is the disclaimer, Sailor Moon?**

Sailor Moon: _Yes mgh?_

Me:_ Could you please do the disclaimer, I am sure our fans want to read a good chapter soon._

Sailor Moon: _Well, I guess I got no choice. Well, this is a Disclaimer, meaning that the Author of this fanfic is saying he has no ownership or copyrights over the characters and settings in this story, though the plot as it gets after maybe Chapter 6 will be his._

Me: _Wow, that was sort of… short._

Sailor Moon: _What do you mean, I thought I did pretty good._

Me: _… Anyway, let's just get on with the story._

Chapter 3: Season Three in a Nutshell Part 1

Saito was standing in Louise room. Him and Louise just stared at one another in the eyes, until Saito put his hand up.

"Hiya." He said with a smile.

Tears surfaced to Louise's eyes and her mouth quivered violently, until she ran into his form, knocking him on the floor. She cried loudly into his blue sweater while he just lied there.

"Baka, baka, baka baka…" Louise cried. "You baka, baka, baka,…"

Saito could only chuckle. He then took Louise by the shoulders and pushed her away softly. She sniffled.

"It's okay, Louise, your familiar is here now, there is no need to worry about me anymore." Saito assured her with a soft and caring voice.

"How could you have just left me alone like that! Huh?" Louise shouted at him, causing Saito to launch back instinctively. "Why were you gone for so long, huh? What happened to you, I thought you were dead! I thought you were gone, forever! And you just come back here and say "hiya"? Why couldn't you have come back sooner! Why, why, why, Saito!"

"Louise, listen to me." Saito told her, grabbing her sobbing figure. She looked at him, tears still flowing. "I was dead, do you hear me. Dead."

Louise could not believe what she was hearing.

"But, I was saved, thanks to a forest fairy! She used some sort of magic and gave me my life back!" Saito said cheerfully.

Louise's eyes became curious. "She?"

Saito nodded. "Yes, you see, when she found me, I was dead. She used the only thing that could revive me without any sort of hesitation and took care of me. I was pretty banged up and she nursed me back to health. I would have come back sooner, but I wanted to help her out, so I stayed with her for a day after I was strong enough to make the trip, so helped her a little bit and slept there, then I started the long journey back."

Louise crossed her arms. "Well, at least you're safe. Tell me, what was this girl's name?"

Saito smiled and put his index finger up. "Tiffania."

"And tell me, did you do anything with this girl?"

"What?" Saito asked, shocked.

"Did you and this girl do anything together… in bed?" Louise interrogated.

Saito looked at her in disbelief. "What, no. No! What kind of person do you think I am!"

"Wait, Saito, there is no need to get upset about it-"

"I have every reason to get upset about a question like that! You think I did something inappropriate with that girl after she saved my life! How could I not get upset!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't think that way if you didn't start drooling over every girl who has big breasts!" Louise shot back.

"Hey, I am a boy, what do you expect?" Saito asked rhetorically, crossing his arms and turning away.

Louise only snarled and turned away. "Fine, I don't care anyway…"

Saito shifted his eyes to her. _Liar._

"Besides…" Louise said, standing up.

"Huh?" was all Saito could manage to get out.

"The Princess wanted me to take you to her when you came back… _if you came back_… So, we have a journey to make to the castle." Louise informed.

Saito stood up. "Oh, okay. So we get to see Hime-sama again!"

Louise nodded with a smile.

"Woohoo!" Saito yelled while jumping into the air once. "I've been wanting to see Henrietta for a while now. Oh, this is just so exciting!"

"Calm down, Saito, calm down. You'll get to see her soon, but we must get going."

Saito and Louise were greeted by Agnes, who led them into a castle and into a room where the Queen of Tristain, Henrietta was present.

"Hello there, Henrietta- ow!" Saito said while getting slapped on the back of the head by Louise.

"Don't just address her so casually you stupid dog, she is the Queen of Tristain… SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Louise barked.

Henrietta laughed softly. "Please, settle down, Louise. That is no way to treat a savior of Tristain." She then looked at Saito and smiled softly. "I am glad you're back, Saito."

Saito scratched the back of his head and smiled. "It's good to be back in your care, Your Highness. Hehe…"

"But do tell me, what took you so long to get back, what happened to you? I had my soldiers search the entire battle field for you when the battle was over, but they couldn't find you any where, we all assumed the worst… even I did." Henrietta asked.

"Well, you see." Saito started, catching Louise's attention as well. "I was in a horrifying and intense war, and soon, I was the only one left in my squadron that was left standing. I was all alone, against seven thousand battle-hardened soldiers and I fought to the bitter end. I tried my best, but I eventually got bashed up and before I knew it, I couldn't move. I was lying in bashes, bruises, and nearly unconscious. The next thing I knew, there were magic attacks headed straight for me, and then I find myself battered against a tree in some forest in Albion with this Forest Fairy standing over me. I could have sworn I died in that battle field…"

Saito looked down, his expression clearly showing he was troubled. _All alone…_ He shook his head. "But she used some magic and brought me back to life!"

Henrietta gasped, while Agnes stepped forward.

"Does magic like that even exist?" she questioned.

Saito only shrugged. "I don't know, but I believe her when she told me I was dead. She didn't know who I was or how I got there, but I do know she took the time and effort to take care of me."

Henrietta crossed her arms. "What does this girl look like? What's her personality like?"

"Well…" Saito started. "She has long, beautiful blonde hair."

Louise looked at her pink hair. _Beautiful?_

"Nice, smooth, and elegant legs."

Louise also looked at her legs.

"And… the biggest," Saito stammered, looking up with a fantasy in his eyes. "Breasts, I've ever seen."

Louise finally looked at her chest and scowled. She turned to Saito slowly, her eyes shining with anger. "S-S-S-Saito…"

"Yes, Loui-SE!" Saito asked.

Louise shook and held up a whip. "You… perverted…"

"Where did you get that whip?" Agnes asked, pointing at it.

"DOG!" Louise finally finished and smacked Saito violently! She kept it up until Agnes grabbed her arm and confiscated it.

"That's enough, Miss Valliere."

"It's not clearly enough! That dog needs to be shown some respect!" Louise shouted at no one in particular. Agnes only 'humph'-ed the comment aside.

Saito, on the other hand, rubbed his stinging shoulders and back, luckily he was wearing his blue sweater and it kept him from getting cut by Louise's stinging whips.

"Geez, why do you have to be so violent with me?" Saito asked.

Louise then slapped him. "Don't question your master's motives, you dog!"

"Okay, Louise, that is enough." Henrietta ordered. Louise only looked at her in shock before settling down quickly. Henrietta reached to Saito's head in a comforting manner and rubbed his cheek with one hand while holding the other with the other hand. Saito managed to crack a soft smile at this, therefore, making Henrietta smile back.

"Now, Saito." the Queen stated. "Care to tell me more."

"Of course." Saito said meekly. "Well, she wore a very nice piece of cloth, I would call it a skirtress if I could, I don't know what it was, but it was a nice shade of green. And her face, well, her face was very kind and loving, I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at her happy expression. And her eyes… well, her eyes seemed almost like deep, never ending blue cosmoses."

"Cosmoses?" Henrietta rhetorically asked.

"Wow…" Louise choked out jealously. "That's deep."

Saito looked up. "And her personality was to boot, she was kind, loving, gentle, and caring in every way she showed me. Her voice was soft and caressing, and she always encouraged me while I was there. Oh, and her cooking is just excellent, but what can you expect from one who supports herself all alone in the woods."

Henrietta's eyes popped wide after hearing the statement. "All, alone? You mean she lives all alone?"

Saito nodded. "Yeah, I guess she doesn't like being near villages or what not, but she has a nice house, albeit small, but comfy, and she has the necessities."

Henrietta shook her head in disapproval. "Nope, I can't allow that."

The statement caused all in the room to look at her with a puzzled look.

"I simply just can't allow anyone who saved _your_ life to live like that." Henrietta continued. "My conscience just won't be peaceful knowing that. No one should ever be alone, even by their own wishes. Saito, you know this girl, right?"

"Yeah, I guess as much as I could." Saito said, scratching his head.

"Well, you know what she looks like." Henrietta stated. She turned her back and walked to a window to oversee her kingdom. "I want you to go to where she is and bring her here, I want to thank her personally."

"Huh?" the rest of the audience asked. Louise stepped forward.

"Don't you know what you are asking of us, Your Majesty? We are talking about going all the way to Albion to grab some random forest girl and drag her all the way back just so you can thank her!"

Henrietta turned toward her best friend, shaking her head. "I didn't ask you, Louise. I asked Saito."

"What?" Louise asked in shock. She then looked at Saito.

Henrietta tilted her head to Saito. "Will you do it, Saito?"

"Well, sure, I'd love to see Tiffa again." Saito expressed.

"No, no!" Louise shouted, once again grabbing the attention of everyone present. "He is my familiar, and he can't do ANYTHING without my permission! I am his master for a reason, and I say he can't go without me!"

Henrietta put her head down. "I am sorry, Louise. You're right, you are his master and as such, you have supreme command over anything he may do." She then looked back at Louise. "But you must understand that he is the only person that can do this."

Louise crossed her arms and smiled confidently. "I know… I didn't say he wasn't going to go, I am just going to go with him."

"Louise…" Saito said aloud.

Louise turned to Henrietta smiling. "So, when do we depart?"

"Tomorrow morning." Henrietta informed her. "For now, Agnes will take you back to the school so you may get some rest. I am sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Saito and Louise bowed. "It's not a trouble at all, Your Majesty." Saito said.

It was the next morning, and Louise was getting into the carraige, Saito behind her. Agnes started the horses and they started their trip to Albion, but they only got so much as a mile from the school until they were stopped. Louise looked outside, clearly annoyed. "Hey, what gives?"

Saito, too peeked his head out to see what the sudden abruption was. What he saw amazed him. "It's Siesta!"

Siesta cheerfully ran up to the carriage with a big smile on her face. "Hi, Saito-"

"What are you doing here, maid?" Louise asked harshly.

Siesta smiled triumphantly while poking her chest out, making Louise look at it with disbelief. "The Queen asked me to accompany you two on this trip. You are making quite the journey and I packed enough food to last us for weeks. See?"

In a second, Siesta had out all of her equipment, spread for them to clearly see. Agnes just looked at it for a second then motioned her head toward the carriage. "Okay, you can come."

Siesta's face glistened up the second she heard that and she packed up and was already in the carriage next to Saito, pressing herself against him, leaving Louise on the other side.

"Great… why did she have to show up…" Louise mumbled.

Saito just smiled and leaned back, but he leaned against another soft and warm thing. "What the?"

He turned back, but was met with shock. "What, How did you, what are you doing here, Tabitha?"

"I wanted to come with you on the trip." Tabitha said blatantly.

"But why?" Louise asked.

Tabitha took out a book from what seemed like no-where and turned to a random page. "I was bored."

Saito smiled and sweat dropped, while Louise turned away and Siesta clung to Saito.

It had been a rather unique seven days traveling from Tristain to the floating Island of Albion. They were finally somewhere on a trail, and today, Saito was sitting next to Agnes, looking left and right observantly. Agnes turned toward him.

"So…" She questioned. Saito turned his head in her direction. "Do you recognize anything? Is anything here starting to look familiar?"

Saito only shook his head. "No, I am afraid not…"

"Hmm." Agnes said. "I thought so, guess we'll have to keep moving."

"I would recommend looking for some sort valley or cliff, somewhere in a large plain."

"A plain? Why?"

"Because… that is where I was rushing from to get to Tristain." Saito blatantly pointed out. "I'll know it when I see it, it should be somewhere in this direction." Saito then started looking around again, at all the various landscapes and trees. Agnes only sighed.

"Hya!"

Inside the carriage, Louise, Tabitha, and Siesta were watching outside the small windows.

"Wow!" Siesta exclaimed. "Albion is more beautiful than I thought."

Louise then sat back and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess…"

Tabitha simply turned a page in her book. "Agreed."

Louise and Siesta just looked at her with disappointed looks with a small groan matching them. Tabitha then shifted her eyes toward them.

"What?" She asked.

Louise and Siesta just turned away. "Nothing." they both said in unison.

The carriage continued across the dirt road for hours and hours, only Saito being the one to not get hit by the severe boredom. Agnes was starting to droop off, but was always re-alerted by some random pothole that poked it's head in the path.

"Gees…" Louise exclaimed, catching the attention of Siesta and Tabitha. "How long are we going to be here! AGNES! We're losing daylight, let's just go home!"

Siesta leaned forward. "Please, miss Valliere, have some patience. We have come this far, so there is no reason why we shouldn't wait a little longer."

Tabitha nodded in agreement. "The maid is right, besides, we only have one pair of eyes doing the work, and Saito has a general idea of where the "fairy" lives. It shouldn't take too long before we find her."

Siesta nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" Louise complained, sitting back and crossing her arms in a pout. "I'll give Saito some more time…"

Siesta sighed in relief. _Good, I was able to buy my master some more time, it just all depends on her stupid mood. Can't she just wait instead acting like the spoiled noble brat she is…_

Outside the carriage, Saito was starting to recognize the area. "Hey, Agnes."

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I think I recognize this path… yeah!"

Agnes looked at him. "Finally, some progress. So, which way?"

"Just keep following this path, but we will have to go much faster than this if we want to even hope to get there by nightfall."

Agnes looked at him in a questioning way. "Why?"

"Well, when I left from her house, it was morning. I was running at a top speed, faster than I ever could have back at Tristain due to my being Gandalfr. Well, when I reached this area, it was nearly dusk, but I really don't know since it was storming out here… but I know I ran for hours, possibly twelve."

"Twelve hours!" Agnes screamed! "There is no way a human can sprint for twelve hours straight!"

"Well, I ran for what seemed that long. Like I said, I don't know." Saito explained, putting his hands up.

Agnes hissed at the knowledge and turned back forward.

Hours flew by slowly for the traveling lot, but Saito kept his head up. He turned his head to Agnes, who had it kept straight. Saito then got back to his duty of looking around and his eyes finally stopped looking. A smile developed slowly on his features as he looked at it.

"There it is Agnes."

"Where is what?" She asked. She turned her head.

"We're here. That's the ravine I crossed!" Saito exclaimed, jumping to his feet, startling Agnes.

"Hey!" She told him. "Sit back down or you'll fall." She reached up and pulled him down.

In what seemed like minutes, the carriage reached the ravine and Agnes got out, signaling the others to step out. Louise, Tabitha, and Siesta hopped out of the carriage one at a time and looked upon it. Louise looked down.

"A six foot drop, miss Valliere." Siesta informed.

Louise gulped. "Thanks for the tip, maid."

"Well?.." Saito stated, turning all eyes on him. "Shall we?" Saito put his arms out.

"What do you plan to do exactly?" Agnes interrogated.

Saito smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was planning on trying to throw you girls up there. The ledge is a good three feet away and it is about two feet higher than here…"

Derflinger popped out of his holster. "Hey, partner. Remember that your power only makes you a master of weaponry, it doesn't give you superhuman strength."

"Oh, okay." Saito said politely.

The gang looked upon the challenge of the ravine. How would they make this jump?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, if you are reading this, well, I think by now, you get the picture, but I'ma say it anyway, this is my very own Zero No Tsukaima fanfic, Love Breakdown. Yes, I know, it's been nothing but filler so far, but I am trying to develop the plot and when I get to where I start kicking my own things in, it's around S4, Ep. 2, things will start taking major twists. Anyway, I got to get onto the disclaimer before Season 3 in a Nutshell begins… again! Now, where is my disclaimer today… Hoy, Naruto!**

Naruto: _Ah, I thought I would come up sooner or later._

Me:_ Yeah, I know. Hey, you don't think a top ninja like you could give me a hand here, do you?_

Naruto: _Well, hehe, maybe…_

Me: _Just do it…_

Naruto: _I was only joking, gees… This is a disclaimer, if you didn't know that by now, you are a complete idiot…_

Me: _Hey… I had problems with the first guy, I don't want it from you…_

Naruto: _Gees, you're such a screwball. You know what I want to do, it's eat some Roman, where is my roman?_

Me: _Just do the disclaimer and I'll get you some Roman later. _

Naruto: _Thanks._

Me: _Whatever…_

Naruto: _Moving on… By using this disclaimer, the author is relinquishing himself any copyrights of characters, settings, copied plots and plot holes, magic tricks you find familiar, the word familiar, and whatever else that is not original you may encounter in this story._

Me: _Wow… that was actually… impressive! You did better than the last candidate! Nice job. Now let's go get some Roman! Enjoy the story everybody._

**Oh, by the way everybody, I actually can write action too. Even though the action scenes I have written in my discontinued DBZ stories are short, they are action none-the-less. Anyway, no more interruptions, I am sure you are tired of my ranting.**

Chapter 4: Season Three in a Nutshell Part 2

Saito and his company stared at the ravine. Saito didn't think it to be nothing that much of a challenge; however… the rest of his company didn't have the legendary power of Gandalfr.

Tabitha just sighed. _Gees. I wonder if they have forgotten that my familiar is a Wind Dragon. I could just call her over, but maybe I'll see how long it takes for them to realize that they won't just walk past this._

Saito looked at Louise.

"Well, anyone else have any ideas?"

Tabitha began to speak up, but was interrupted by Agnes. "Maybe we could tie a thick wire to a dagger and throw it into a tree and then cross using that."

Everyone sweat dropped, with Saito grinning.

"Um… Agnes?" Saito started.

"Yes?"

"Um, I don't believe everyone here is as skilled an expert as you are… including myself." Saito admitted.

Agnes sighed. "Gosh, you're all hopeless…"

Tabitha just looked away and her eyes caught something. She smacked her head disappointingly. _Gees, they are all idiots…_

Saito put his finger to his chin, trying to come up with a way to get everyone easily across the ravine.

"Hey!" Louise exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "Why don't we try to climb it!"

Saito shook his head. "No. It's too steep, and from down there, that would be a 10 foot climb."

Louise gulped. "Oh yeah… Well, anyone else?"

Tabitha, once again, began to open her mouth to speak when Siesta jumped in gleefully. "Master, how about we find a ladder that is as tall as the ravine! Then we could easily climb up."

Saito laughed softly. "Sorry, Siesta, but I don't think there is a ladder, let at all, anything around here that is ten feet tall."

"Oh…" Siesta whined, looking down in defeat.

Tabitha sighed loudly. "Alright, you all tried. My turn."

Everybody looked in Tabitha's direction. She pointed to her far right. "Ooh, I got an idea, why don't we try crossing that bridge over there that the dirt path leads to, **over** the ravine."

Saito just looked at it in disbelief. Everyone else just looked on as if they had just been made fools of.

"Um…" Saito began. "That isn't actually a bad idea…" then an idea popped in Saito's head. "Oh, but what about your familiar, you could've summoned her from the start and got her to lift us over the ravine."

"True." Tabitha commented. "Since she is a Wind Dragon, it wouldn't take long for her to get here, but instead of making her work hard, why don't we try "looking around from the start" for now on."

Saito scratched his head innocently. "True, we'll keep that in mind, Tabitha." Then he turned around and looked on at the path. "Well, let's go!"

Agnes sighed. "Well, back to driving. It's better than walking, I guess."

Agnes and Saito sat back on the front while Tabitha, Siesta, and Louise got in the carriage. They continued on the path and diverged into the forest that Saito said he came out from. After nearly half an our, Saito and his friends were deep in the forest. The entire land was shrouded by cool shadows, with tiny streams of light piercing through the canopy above. Saito was looking around expectantly.

Then, something caught his eyes. He looked and then he saw someone walking away. He looked closer, and found he recognized the soft green outfit, the blonde hair, and the hat. He jumped off excitingly and ran after her, yelling "hey!".

Agnes, startled, watched him. "Hey! You can't just do that. Did you find her! Hey, Saito!" Agnes sighed and stopped the horses, then jumped off. "Hey, girls. Come on."

Agnes started after Saito, with Siesta hopping out and running after her master, and with Louise and Tabitha not far behind. Saito ran as fast as he could after the girl in green. "Hey, hey!"

The girl looked back and saw several humans running at her. She became frightened and started running away. She didn't want to be captured by humans, even small ones. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to help that boy after all. He told someone about me!_

She continued running fast, with Saito hot on her heels. Saito yelled after her. "Hey, wait! Come back. Tiffa!"

The girl stopped on the spot as she recognized the name he called out.

"Tiffania!"

She also recognized that voice. She lifted her head up and looked his direction. "Saito?"

Before she knew it, Saito slammed through a bush. Once he saw her not running, he tried going to a screeching halt.

"Saito!" Tiffania exclaimed as she did recognize the young boy skidding in front of her. She ran to him, her arms outstretched to grab him and give him a big hug. But when she tried, she hit something and fell over, but she didn't land on the ground like she thought she would. "Huh?" She looked down to see Saito beneath her, his face buried by her impressive bust. She gasped then stood up.

"Oh no, Saito? Are you okay?" the elf asked. "I didn't mean to do that."

Saito sat up, rubbing his head. "Don't worry about it." he told her, smiling. "I'm just glad I found you."

"S-S-Saito…" Louise was heard saying.

Saito then went as pale as a ghost and slowly turned around like a statue. "H, hia (yes in Japanese, but it means other things too)?" he choked out.

"You… baka (means stupid in Japanese. This catchy line doesn't sound right without it!)… DOG!" Louise screams at the top of her lungs.

"You mean to tell me this is the girl that saved your life!"

Saito and Tiffa both nodded, very frightened. But in a snap second, Louise was shaking Tiffania's hand, smiling. "Thank you so much for what you did, really."

Tiffania then smiled, unsurely. "Um, your welco-"

"But if you have been doing things with my familiar… then you are both in deep trouble…" Louise eyed Saito from the back of her head.

Saito turned around, feeling her evil glare. "Of course we would be…" _That's the good old Louise, wouldn't have her any other way, well, probably being nicer would do just fine though._

"So… how do you like it? It's not too small, is it?" Tiffania asked the crowd now inside of her cabin.

"This is where I stayed to rest up after she saved my life." Saito explained. "I completely owe her for that."

"There's only one bed…" Louise pointed out. She squinted her eyes at Saito. "You two didn't do anything, did you?"

"Louise, I already told you, I didn't-" Saito was saying but then was completely caught off guard with what happened next.

Louise was suddenly behind Tiffania. "How could you expect me to believe that!" Louise asked rather sarcastically. She then groped both of Tiffania's breasts! Tiffania yelped while the others were taken aback by the action. "I mean look at these things! How could anyone believe you, especially with how you drool over others at the academy?" Louise asked worriedly.

Saito slapped Louise's hand. She, shocked, pulled away quickly and massaged the hurt hand. She then looked at Saito. "What was that for!"

She looked at Saito, who was holding Tiffania rather protectively. "Don't you have any kind of respect?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm not finished." Saito interrupted. "You never consider my part or anyone else's part in story, all that matters is what you think, not anybody else. You never let anyone explain and you always act melodramatic." Saito sighed. "I am sorry, Louise, but I can't just stand by and let you harass her like that, especially when she hasn't done anything wrong."

Louise just looked down at the floor, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Louise…" Saito pressed softly. He reached his hand out toward her. "Louise? Please, don't make me feel like the bad guy."

Louise slapped it away.

"Louise?"

"Baka…" she muttered, before turning her back and running out the door.

"Louise!" Saito yelled.

"Miss Valliere!" Siesta yelled before running out after her.

Saito could only stand there, his head staring at the floor.

Louise was sprinting through the forest as fast as she could, tears in her eyes. _How could he do that to me… How could he do that!_

"Miss Valliere!" Siesta shouted as she ran after her. "Please, come back. It's dangerous to be out here all by yourself!"

Louise heard her, but she didn't pay any mind to it. She kept running. _Why Saito? Why! Why is it you treat everyone else better than me! I am your master._

Louise suddenly stopped, still looking down. She started to shake slowly. "I AM YOUR MASTER, YOU STUPID DOG!" Louise shouted into the dark heavens above. Louise stood looking into the black sky above. She wanted to think about how this could have happened. "Damn." She hammered her fist onto the trunk of a tree. "No wonder he likes that stupid, mindless girl. She dresses like a total slut."

Louise hissed at the insult. "I don't get it, how could he like her. She seems like an idiot. I bet it is just those big honkers she has, isn't it." Louise looked down at her own chest. "I may not have boobs, but I got dignity, that's for sure. I am a noble, I am his master, and I already told him he couldn't look at anyone else but me. The maid, humph, she was in the war by the start, but this is just ridiculous. At least Siesta isn't a total idiot, from what I gather. Why did she save Saito anyway…"

"Louise." Siesta said as she finally caught up to Louise.

Louise could only look at her. "What? What did you follow me out here for?.."

"I can't just let you run off like that. What if you get lost, or even worse, get hurt and no one can help you?" Siesta asked, clearly worried.

Louise just turned around. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but Louise…" Siesta attempted to talk to her by going around to her front, but Louise just turned away.

"Louise…" Siesta said again, repeating the same routine.

"Louise… Louise… Louise. Louise."

Louise started shaking with annoyance. "Okay, what?"

Siesta stood straight up. "But why were you running away. So Saito gave you a tap on the hand, it's no big deal-"

"It may not be a big deal to you because someone higher than you does it, but Saito is lower than me, even than you, and he hits me? No…" Louise stretched out the "no", shaking her head slowly to add emphasis. "If you ask me, he needs to be taught some real manners…"

Siesta got a dull expression on her face. "Isn't that the master's job?" she asked sarcastically.

Louise fumed. "Forget it!" Louise yelled.

As Louise started to relax, a dagger flew past her face, cutting her cheek. Siesta and Louise both came back to the outside world. Louise slowly put her hand up to her cheek. She could feel it stinging. She touched her new found cut and pulled back to see a stain of blood on her middle finger. She looked around. "Hey, who did that?"

"Hello, Void Mage." an all too recognizable feminine voice called out. Louise shockingly turned around to see Sheffield standing behind her, dressed in a dark cloak, her forehead shining from the runes resting on it.

"Sheffield… Just who do you think you are dropping in on an important conversation?" Louise bolstered.

Sheffield snickered. "Important? I thought it sounded like just two witless children babbling about something stupid like they always do."

Louise shook with anger. She took out her wand.

"Why you… EXPLOSION!" Louise yelled, pointing her wand at Sheffield. In a moment, the vicinity Sheffield stood at was set ablaze by an explosion; however, Sheffield jumped out at the last moment. Louise and Siesta watched as she flipped high above them only to land on the other side of the area. Louise scowled at her.

"EXPLOSION!" She again, pointed her wand, and Sheffield jumped away to the side. Louise yelled, explosion after explosion, Sheffield just jumped and jumped. Louise was panting, while Sheffield just stood proudly.

"Done yet?" Sheffield taunted. Louise just panted. "Hmph." Sheffield said, waving her head to the side to cast her hair out of her eyes. "Fine then, guess it's my turn."

She bent forward and dashed at Louise. In a second, she was in front of Louise and grabbed her by her collar. Louise grabbed her wrist and screamed as Sheffield lifted her up with her right arm. Siesta fell backwards in fear.

"Well well, I thought you would be a bit more fun." Sheffield exclaimed.

Louise hissed and threw a punch at Sheffield's face, which she effortlessly caught. Sheffield eyed it, smiling, and then looked back at her. "You have absolutely no experience in fighting… All you can do is wave your little wand- oof!" Sheffield grabbed her stomach and let go of Louise, who upon landing, jumped away from Sheffield. Sheffield gritted her teeth. "You're going to pay for that one, you little brat." she hissed.

Sheffield then dashed at her, slashing at her with her hands. Louise sloppily dodged them as best as she could, but she did not see the kick Sheffield aimed. Louise gasped as she saw her leg collide into her face.

"Louise!" Siesta yelled from the ground. Louise flew a short distance in the air before landing. Sheffield slowly advanced upon her.

Louise struggled to stand up, but she cast her wand forward. "Explosi- Ah!" Louise grabbed her hand as she felt the pain from Sheffield's next kick to her wrist. They both watched as the wand flew far away from them, spinning away as it landed in the grass. Louise looked up at Sheffield in fear, who was towering over her with an evil grin on her face.

"Without your stupid wand, mage, you are nothing, unlike my master." Sheffield grabbed her by the neck and held Louise up. She staggered and struggled in Sheffield's grasp.

"Si… Es… Ta… Help… me…" Louise managed to choke out.

"Ha!" Sheffield laughed. "That pathetic maid can't do anything to me. She's worthless. It's you I am interested in. Now, where is the other void mage?"

"Wha- what?" Louise stammered.

"Beh…" Sheffield hissed. "You're no use to me like this. Maybe you'll feel better with your maid friend over there." Sheffield proceeded in expertly tossing Louise over to Siesta. Louise landed hard on Siesta. Sheffield just smiled as she held up her hand and snapped her fingers.

"Just to let you know, fighting isn't one of my powers though."

Some rustling could be heard. Louise looked all around. "Siesta… look!"

"I know…" Siesta replied, trembling.

All around Louise and Siesta, gargoyles with a glowing purple rune on their chest were all over the clearing, surrounding the two girls. Sheffield smiled with amusement. Louise and Siesta could only sit in fear, wondering about what was going to happen to them.

"Now…" Sheffield started. "Why don't we get this underway, hmm?"

Saito was pacing around the room, wondering when Louise and Siesta would return. He looked at the door again for probably the 20th time and then growled in disappointment. "Darn, I should have chased after her…"

Agnes could only sit where she was, she really didn't know what to say to the boy. She then looked at the girl, Tiffania. She was just sitting there as well, watching Saito.

"Don't worry, Saito. I'm sure that pink haired girl will return."

"She's not just some 'pink haired girl', she's Louise." Saito told her harshly.

Tiffania looked down, her ears lowering in sadness. "I'm… sorry, I just didn't know her name…"

Saito slumped his shoulders down. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Tiffa. It's just… I'm worried about her. I don't want her to get hurt."

Tiffania walked over to Saito and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He only looked back at her. She smiled and he relaxed a little bit, but that relaxation was not to last long.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody, I know it's been awhile, but here is chapter 5. Big action chapter here and I hope it is worth the wait. Anyway, please, PLEASE leave a review, I love 'em!**

Me: _This is a disclaimer. I am writing this disclaimer to well, obviously disclaim any content of the anime Zero No Tsukaima. I am just a fan writing a fan fiction using characters from a show I am obviously a fan of, so this means I own no rights to the characters, settings, art, teamwork, delicious fruit, explosions, swords, sounds (well, maybe…), disclaims, hair styles, the number zero, crying, or emotions that are common to everybody. So please, let's not go APE on the writer._

_(No one has yet, but I hope no one will later.)_

Chapter 5: Season Three in a Nutshell Part 3

Saito just stared at Tiffania softly, who was smiling at him, but then, a piercing scream could be heard. Saito, Agnes, Tiffa, and Tabitha looked in the direction they heard it. Saito was the first to run towards it, knowing it was none other than his master's, Louise Valliere.

He opened the door and ran like a mad dog toward the scream, and when another was heard from Siesta, he ran even faster. He dodged trees, logs, and potholes and finally made it to his destination. He looked up to find Siesta and Louise tied by green gargoyles with purple glowing runes on them. "Oh no, who-" Saito looked to his left to find Sheffield smirking. "Sheffield, the Brain of God. What are you doing here?"

Sheffield smiled amusingly. "Is it not obvious, I am here for the other Void Mage."

"Other Void Mage? I didn't know there were more! But that doesn't matter, let Louise go this instant!"

"And the maid?" Sheffield laughed out.

"I thought it would be painfully obvious…"

Sheffield looked at Saito. "No, in fact, I got a better idea. Why don't you try and take them back."

"Fine…" Saito said, arming himself with Derflinger.

Sheffield only smiled and then Saito dashed at her. Saito ran at her, his feet slamming into the ground with each step closer and finally, he was within slashing distant. He made a horizontal swing and Sheffield jumped back. Saito ran after her even faster than before and slashed again. Sheffield ducked and slammed her fist into Saito's stomach. He blew air out, but recovered quickly and kneed her in the face. Sheffield stumbled backwards, holding her bleeding nose. Saito; however, took another dash at her and slashed again, but Sheffield strayed swiftly to the left, then the right before she landed a kick to his face, but it didn't hold enough power behind it.

Saito quickly brushed the pain aside and slashed with his sword once more, Sheffield kept dodging more and more. She then spun behind him and kicked him in the rear. Saito stumbled forward, but caught himself and spun back around slicing the air, the tip of his sword grazed Sheffield slightly. She looked at him then growled.

"You're going to pay for that." She stepped backwards and swayed her hand forward. "Kill him!"

The green gargoyles started rushing at Saito. He looked behind him to see them right at his face. Before he could retaliate, a large fist was plummeted into his face. Saito stumbled backwards nearly tripping, blood streaming from his nose. Another gargoyle planted a kick into his back, and another punched his cheek, sending him back again. The next gargoyle grabbed him by his hair and held him up. It proceeded in repeatedly punching the young boy's face until it got bored of it. It let go of Saito and struck his falling figure with it's knee. Saito yelled out in pain, specs of blood spurting from his open mouth. Before he could recover, another fist collided hard into his cheek, and Saito spun and hit the cold ground.

Saito felt like his body was grinded up. He struggled to look to see the gargoyles closing in again. He gritted his teeth and raised his right hand, then planted it on the ground. He did the same with the other and started to push himself up slowly.

"Partner, are you alright?" Derflinger asked.

Saito smiled meekly. "No… eheh… I feel like my body was just pushed down a long well with no water at the bottom…" He raised his sword and his smile turned into a gritted frown. "You…" He slowly shook, his head facing down. He could feel the pain from his countless injuries starting to take hold of him. His bruises throbbed with fresh blood. How could he be a Gandalfr? He can't even protect his only master.

_You stupid dog! You never do anything right!_

Saito shook his head slowly.

_No food tonight, you were a bad baka!_

Saito's body began to quiver from the pain he felt.

_Fine, go then. Sleep outside for all I care, it's where you belong!_

Despite all she's done to him, said… no, yelled to him, scolded him, and punished him for things that were not his fault, he still felt the need to be around her, to protect her, Louise. He was not going to let the only thing that he had a responsibility for be broken.

"… all are going down…" Saito finished. He looked up sharply, his facial features twisted in a manner of rage and anger. His teeth were exposed by his open frown and his eyes were smaller than normal, absent of the usual kindness that was present in them. He screamed a war cry and ran at the gargoyles with his sword ready!

He leapt into the air and came down in the middle of the pack. He slashed his sword, cutting one up, only for it to explode into a million pieces. A fist came at him, but Saito dodged it and stabbed the assailant. He spun and sliced three more, only to jump over a dasher and stab his sword into it's back. He yanked it out, the gargoyle exploding, and landed on the ground, crouched. Saito yelled and ran through five more and slashed at the next in front of him, making it explode as well. A fist hit his cheek, but Saito retaliated quickly by kicking the gargoyle he was knocked to and used the momentum to move in on the previous attacker and stab it. The gargoyle exploded, but another jumped on Saito's back. Saito stuttered forward, still standing, until it jumped off of him, kicking him into the dirt with both of it's legs. Saito yelled and skidded on the ground toward another gargoyle, which proceeded in kicking him like a soccer ball. Saito flew hard into a tree trunk and fell over.

He staggered back up, blood running down his body and he ran at the gargoyles screaming in anger. He sliced the first one he came at in half, and spun around and stabbed the sword up it's head from it's jaw. Both of them exploded at once and he ran at the others. He sliced another vertically, but then was punched in his face and was grabbed by another. He was thrown at another gargoyle and received a back-flip kick into the air from the stomach. Saito flew up. He was hurt, he was in pain. He was fighting a never ending battle, Sheffield kept making more of these things. For every one he killed, two came to take it's place. How could he end this? Saito could feel himself falling, only to receive a punch to his cheek and be carried to the ground by the fist, smashing into the ground, the fist still driving into his skull.

Saito shook heavily. His grip on Derflinger lightened until he let go of it. _That's it. I can't fight no more… It hurts, it hurts too much._ Saito could feel himself losing consciousness. The gargoyles stood around him and prepared to finish him off. They started slamming their fists down on his body. Saito screamed out in pain. The sickening sound of his body being pummeled could be heard by the spectators. Louise and Siesta looked away as to not see what was happening to the familiar.

Sheffield smirked. "Don't you see, the Left Hand of God can not beat the Brain of God. You stand no chance against me. The outcome of this was sure to emerge, no matter how hard or valiantly you try." Saito just continued to cry out in agony as the gargoyles continued their ruthless assault. "I mean really, it should have been quite easy to see from the get go…" She looked at him and squinted with a frown. "…you fool."

But out of nowhere, a gun shot was heard, blowing a few of the gargoyles up. Agnes jumped into the arena and started shooting the gargoyles. They looked at her and started running for her. Agnes quickly took aim, and fired at the ones coming at her. One after the other, they kept coming, but then she heard a clicking noise. "Crap." she exclaimed, realizing she needed to reload. She looked up to see another gargoyle right in front of her, it's fist reeled, but a crystal shot from the ground in front of her, destroying the assailant. Agnes looked behind her to see Tabitha standing with her staff in hand. She ran into the arena and used her staff like a sword, swatting and bashing those that came in her way. Every gargoyle she hit exploded into pieces. Sheffield was not feeling as confident as she did before.

_Really, more of them? Fine, these weaklings are nothing compared to the Gandalfr. I'll just have to-_ "Ah!" Sheffield screamed and stepped to the left to avoid a crystal shot at her. She looked to see Tabitha standing in front of her, a short distance away.

"So you're the one behind all this." Tabitha stated. Sheffield looked at her in disgust. This mage was not going to be joke to trifled with, she obviously has some combat experience.

"Yes, and what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Sheffield retorted.

Tabitha responded by sprinting at her with her wand. Sheffield was caught off guard and received a strike to the face. She stumbled backwards, holding her cheek. She shot her head toward her, gritting her teeth in anger.

"What do you think?" Tabitha told her.

Sheffield growled. "You're going to pay for that!" She dashed at her, Tabitha did the same. The blue haired girl swung her staff and Sheffield ducked to the right. She punched Tabitha's stomach, but the other girl stepped back briefly only to use that very leg to kick Sheffield. Sheffield blocked quickly and threw a punch which Tabitha caught with the hook of her staff. Sheffield gasped sharply and Tabitha proceeded by swinging the staff over her. Sheffield went with it and collided into the ground. Tabitha unhooked her staff, only to see a gargoyle charging at her. She swung the staff into the chest of the demon and it exploded. Tabitha then looked at Sheffield in time to see her fist flying at her face. Tabitha ducked quickly and dodged a kick from Sheffield. Tabitha then got punched in the cheek, but she jumped backwards, landing on an incoming gargoyle's head. She hit it with her staff after jumping off again, the gargoyle exploded. She landed on the ground and looked up to see Sheffield running through the remains of the gargoyle with her fist ready.

Tabitha dodged right, then left, and planted a kick in Sheffield's gut. She bent over slightly, grabbing it and Tabitha spun around swiftly. The hook of the staff then collided into Sheffield's face. Sheffield hit the ground hard, but quickly resurfaced herself on her feet. Tabitha scowled at her, wondering how much more she could take. Tabitha sprinted at Sheffield, who took on a defensive stance. Tabitha swung her staff only for Sheffield to catch it. Tabitha didn't flinch once, but Sheffield pulled her toward her and punched her in the nose. Tabitha recoiled quickly though, by jumping and landing a kick onto Sheffield's right cheek. They both staggered back, holding their respective injuries and looked at one another. Sheffield was smiling.

"You're pretty good, kid…"

Tabitha panted heavily. "Better than you…"

Sheffield scoffed and frowned disapprovingly. "Witch…" She stood up and charged at Tabitha. Tabitha got on guard, but she didn't expect Sheffield to stop right in front of her and duck. What she received was an uppercut to her chin. Tabitha flew off the ground and into the air, pain swimming up her face. Tabitha landed on the ground. Sheffield stood straight and looked at her. "Stupid child…" She just looked at Tabitha, but was shocked to see her getting up. "What the hell?"

Tabitha stood up, staggering little. "You think you've won because of that cheap shot… You're going to need to do a lot better than that."

Sheffield squinted at the blunette. "Fine, but how about another time…" Sheffield put her fingers to her mouth and blew. A whistling sound was produced and she jumped up and landed on a giant purple manta ray. She waved her hand in a later fashion, briefly. "But I have other business to attend to."

Tabitha could only watch as Sheffield retreated into the dark night sky. She looked at Saito, who still lied on the ground, but he was at least awake. She walked over to him. "Saito, are you alright?"

Saito only looked at her. He smiled. "Thank you…"

Agnes walked over to them, holstering her pistol. "Gosh, who was that?"

Tabitha hoisted Saito up, he proceeded in leaning on her. "That was Sheffield. She's a familiar, just like me…" Agnes only looked up into the direction Sheffield retreated. "Hey, Agnes?" She looked at Saito. "You don't think you could recover Siesta and Louise?"

Agnes looked back at the tree they were hanging from. "Oh yeah, them. Sure, kid."

Saito was sitting before the familiar fireplace he was once at almost two weeks ago. He looked over to the bed to see Siesta and Louise sleeping, they must have been exhausted. He sighed and looked over at Tiffania, who was just staring at the fire from the floor. He looked more deeper into her eyes, they seemed distant. She must be reliving some memory or something like that. He looked over to Agnes to see her sharpening her sword. Saito got up and walked over to Tabitha, who was looking out the window and to the rain outside. He stood next to her and rubbed his arm.

"Hey… um, Tabitha?" Saito asked.

Tabitha continued looking out the window, hardly acknowledging him.

"I just wanted to say "Thank you" for what you did back there…"

Tabitha batted her eye at Saito, then back outside.

"You're welcome."

Saito just stood beside and proceeded in looking out the window. They both just stood there, watching the rain fall, drop after drop. Saito looked at Tabitha through the watery reflection on the window. She, again, did not bother to register his attention.

"Are you thinking about something?" Saito asked innocently.

Tabitha just stared out. "… Yes."

Saito just looked forward now. "Am I a nuisance?"

"… Yes."

Saito just stared out the window for a few seconds before turning around and leaving her to her thoughts. He wrapped his arms behind his head and walked around. "Gees, everybody has something to think about. What's the deal?"

Derflinger, the talking sword, popped out of his sheath. "Maybe because they have some troubles needing dealt with, Partner. If you had some urgent trouble, wouldn't you take some time to think about how to go about solving it?"

Saito sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Best hang up for tonight…"

"True, Partner. Best do."

Saito walked over to Tiffania and just looked at the back of her blonde head. She turned around and looked at him. Saito immediately looked away and then back.

"Say, um, Tiffa?"

"Yes, Saito?"

Saito turned to her. "You wouldn't happen to have anywhere to sleep, would you?"

Tiffania turned her head toward her bed. Saito caught the message.

"I see."

Tiffania stood up. "I didn't think you would actually come back, and with people…" Tiffania looked at everyone else.

"Well, yeah, they are my friends. Why, is there something wrong?"

Tiffania pulled her hat down more and shook her head. "No…"

Saito raised an eyebrow to that statement. "Okay." Saito noticed her pulling her hat down to cover what little was exposed of her ears. Could it be the fact that is the reason she does not wander away from this forest? _Wait a minute…_

Saito recalled one of the first conversations he held with Tiffania.

"_And I am an elf."_

"_Well, um. Okay, what is so bad about that. Since I came to this strange world, I have seen many things, so how could I not be surprised about this one."_

"_You mean you're not afraid of me!"_

"_Uh… yeah. Why should I be?"_

"_You mean, you don't know about what I am?"_

"_Is there a reason to?.."_

What did she mean by "afraid"? He'd have to figure that out later, right now, sleepy time, and he needed to get the master of the house a good place to sleep. Saito looked outside. It was still raining out, but he knew that there was a good place to sleep there, the problem would be the temperature. Saito would be able to deal with it, he was wearing probably the best insulated clothing in this world, a sweat jacket, but Tiffania on the other hand was still wearing that very exposing green skirt thing. Her legs, arms, and shoulders would be vulnerable to the cold out there, and this fire was really the only thing keeping them from freezing. Saito closed his eyes and put up his fist. "Alright! I know what to do!"

Tiffania stumbled back a bit, and Agnes just looked up at them.

"Wh-what is it, Saito?" Tiffania stammered.

Saito calmly turned to her, then smiled a big grin. "Me and you can sleep in there and I'll keep you warm with my body!" He pointed at himself proudly. Agnes scoffed at the comment, while Tabitha still didn't pay any attention to what was going on.

"Uh, um, you sure that would work, Saito?" Tiffania asked, blushing heavily.

"Yep!" Saito exclaimed. Tabitha proceeded in walking next to him.

"Pervert." She muttered while continuing down her path. Saito laughed it off.

"It was only a joke." Saito said. He looked back at Tiffania. "If we slept out there, we would freeze our tails off. I'm just going to run out there and grab what I can of our sleeping gear and then bring it in here."

Agnes got on her feet. "That's a good idea. I am getting kind of tired. I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Agnes." Saito replied. "Tiffa, you don't think you could open the door for us when we get back, do you? We'll be kind of rushing in."

Tiffania nodded. "Of- of course!"

Agnes eyed her. "Why are you acting so scared all the time. Loosen up."

Tiffania just looked to the floor. "Yes, ma'am."

Agnes just looked at her questioningly. _Even in her own home too… Whatever._

Saito and Agnes proceeded to the door. Saito grabbed the door knob and opened it. They both ran outside and sprinted to the carriage, shielding their faces from the cold rain and wind. Saito made it to the carriage and opened the door. He hopped in and grabbed what blankets he could and darted out. Agnes jumped in and grabbed what she could carry, then jumped out and kicked the door shut with her leg. She, along with Saito, made a dash for the cabin again. They didn't want to get too wet and ran as fast as they could. Tiffania was staring out the window and saw the two coming back fast. She ran to the door and opened it. Saito ran inside, followed by Agnes. Tiffania slowly shut the door, then looked back at Saito. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

Saito panted, while putting the pallets on the floor. He stood straight and smiled at her. "Well, um…" he looked at the pallets. "I know it isn't much, but um, you can sleep in this one. It's mine." he waved his hand over to pallet now lying next to the warm fire place. Tiffania looked up at him, blushing.

"Yo- yours!" she stammered. She looked away. "I couldn't possibly do that to you, it's yours after all…"

"No, please, I insist." Saito assured. "I am the one offering it to you. It's the least I can do to repay you for allowing me to sleep in your bed when you had _no_ place to rest. Please, Tiffa…"

Tiffania only looked at him with unsure eyes, but she decided to do what he wanted and just give in. She got into the pallet and pulled the heavy sheets over her. Tiffania snuggled into the pallet and got comfortable. She smiled at how warm and soft it was. _Humans really know how to make travel equipment. It must be really easy for them to come all this way here, just to get me…._

Saito just looked at her, smiling. He then turned around and walked to where Tabitha was sitting. He sat on a chair next to her at the table Tiffania supposedly ate at. "Well, it seems we will be headed out tomorrow morning."

Tabitha nodded. "How are you wounds?"

"Huh?" Saito asked, then taking a second to look at the dried blood on his features. "They're… annoying to say the least, but they don't hurt much. Still sore, but not enough to keep me down for long."

"Okay, I'm just glad you're okay." Tabitha responded.

She lifted her head from her book and looked at him. "You need to get some rest, as do I…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Saito said, scratching the back of his head. "It would be nice to meet the sun again tomorrow."

Saito and Tabitha both walked over to the mats. Tabitha got hers and Saito just stared at them. _Gosh, I know no one else would let me sleep in theirs. Everyone else is a girl and would take it the wrong way… _Saito's face slowly dawned into a dull expression… _and they call me the pervert._ Saito simply turned around and folded his arms behind his head, walking away. "Guess I'll just find somewhere else to sleep…"

Tiffania simply looked at him, then sharply turned around, blushing madly. The thought that hit her mind would be an insane move. She shook her head, closing her eyes excitingly. _No, there's no way I could ask him to sleep with me. I mean, we're not even fully acquainted yet. I possibly couldn't call him my friend, but he did come back…_ Tiffania slowly opened her eyes. _It wouldn't work, what if one of the humans here is his mate?_ She turned over quietly to look at Louise and Siesta. _That pink haired human seemed pretty mad when he was showing attention to me. She must be his mate. He did seem pretty anxious to get to her when she was screaming back in the woods._

Tiffania sighed in disappointment and looked over to Saito. _Good night…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Guys, I'm sorry it's taking longer and longer to come out with new chapters, but the era of "Season Three in a Nutshell" should be over with! Starting from this point, more custom things will be entering the story like plot for starters, but I'm still in the Season 3 era for now.

You see, up to this point, I have been improvising on chapters and using S3 as a base, the whole of ZnT will be a base until Ep 2 of Season 4. The last two things (not including chapter 7, mind you) I should include around the S3 time would be the bath episode and the episodes where Tabitha is at Joseph's Palace in Gallia, which sets her up in the harem for Saito as well.

Anyway, back on topic, well, now I have been making a list or a plan to follow by to get to where I wish to get to. For a little while from here, it's going to be filler, but I am watching ZnT a lot recently and I have created my own 'filler' episode plots. Most of Season 3 will be skipped from here onwards and the other characters such as Guiche and Montmorency will be showing up more often. I do hope you all stay with me on this as I am trying to build up TO the plot, not just throw it out in your faces where you won't understand or say it's a bit cliché. I've been reading several fanfics for a while now and I have run into rarely any good ones, most seemed rushed or thrown out there and I did not really find myself enjoying them as much as I realized that I am wasting my time.

I do wish to stress that Saito and Tiffa's couple relationship will not be starting anytime soon as I plan to use this for my plot that will be showing up at around Chapter 15 or later.

Now, another thing I would like to point out, if you feel like suggesting any ideas or helpful information that you think could benefit this story, please, no I urge you to do so. I take any review very seriously, sometimes a little too seriously (EXCEPT flames, those belong in the army). If you feel like saying, "Keep it up man" or something along those lines, please do so as well. It helps encourage me to keep writing. To all of those who have either favorited or alerted this story, I thank you as well.

Well, enough of my ranting, time to get on with the show!

**(btw, this A/N was written before I released Chp. 5)**

Me: _This, my friends, is a disclaimer. You see, my schedule on these goes like this… _

_1. Pointless Author's Note_

_2. Unwitty Disclaimer which stars other characters from other shows (will probably stop doing this)_

_3. Then the story._

_I use this to help me keep some comedy in, but guess what! Filler episodes means time to get some comedy into this story and not being so serious, it makes it hard to write sometimes. Anyway, this Disclaimer is used to disclaim material that is present in the anime that is being used in this story, maybe even inappropriately. So I disclaim any rights to the characters, settings, aforementioned plots of Season 3, boobs, gagging, laughing, choking, strangleholds, full nelsons, or any other holds that you can think of. It is owned by the creator of this series and not me!_

Chapter 6: Night at the Castle

The carriage carrying the students and one's familiar was finally arriving at the long awaited Tristain, the core destination, the Queen's castle. Tiffania was looking and marveling at the foreign human culture that was present all around! It was all so new to her, the various humans working together on small and big tasks, children running amok, laughing, just enjoying life. She sniffed the air, various scents came to her senses, but the most satisfying was the food she could smell.

Everything was so new, so different than what she had been raised up on, but throughout the entire trip, she was able to conceal her true identity of being an elf. Even Saito didn't try to give away her secret, but he always gave her certain looks of disappointment when she wouldn't dare remove that hat of hers.

Upon such looks, she would look down in shame and sigh helplessly, but there was nothing she could do, especially now. If she took her hat off now, all these humans would see her ears and try to kill her without even giving her a chance to explain what was going on. No one needed to know about what she was, and it isn't any of Saito's business to try making her reveal herself. She thanked God that he wasn't so up-tight about it though, Saito seemed to know when to leave well-enough alone.

Outside, people were carelessly watching the carriage roll by, and then shortly resumed to their businesses. Agnes snipped the horses into strolling faster by the villagers and onto the castle grounds. The gate opened and they entered the castle. Tiffania was looking more nervous the closer they approached the front doors of the castle. Saito took notice to this, as well as Louise.

Louise placed an assuring hand on Tiffania's shoulder, making her jump. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Tiffania placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "That's okay, it's just that I have never been so close up to a place like this."

Saito smiled that smile of his at her. "Don't you worry, Tiffa." Saito planted a firm fist on his chest, which he slightly puffed out. "I'll be there to protect you. Besides, Queen Henrietta is a very nice person, you'll like her a lot. She treats common people as if they were her own children."

Tiffania could only smile. "Wow, I didn't know that." She then turned around and looked back outside with a melancholic expression. _But that's the problem, I'm not a "common people"…_

Agnes commanded the horses to stop, they had arrived. "Okay everybody, out!" Agnes hopped off the carriage and she looked at the carriage door. It opened slowly. Tiffania was shaking slightly, but managed to get out and stand. She looked up and gasped at how big and tall the castle was. Agnes turned away slightly, smiling a courteous smile of 'I thought so'. "Hmph, tourists." She then turned her head back to see the rest of the youth out. "Okay, follow me."

Agnes took point and led the group to the inside of the castle. They walked at a comfortable pace up to the throne room, she was purposely giving the guests a chance to marvel at all the things they could never have. The group continued walking down various well decorated corridors until they reached a rather large door. Agnes simply placed her hand upon it and forced it to open. The Queen of Tristain was standing at a window, looking over her town. When she heard the sound of her door opening, she slowly turned around. She smiled when she saw her best friend, Louise.

"Louise!" The young Queen screamed. She ran over to her with a big smile on her face. Louise did the same and they embraced each other in a heart warming hug. Henrietta lightly squeezed Louise in the hug; however, Louise grunted silently as she was choked into her rather large endowment. Henrietta finally lightened the hug and Louise coughed lightly, but smiled back at her as they held each others' hands.

"I'm so glad you guys made it back safe and sound!" Henrietta chirped excitedly.

"Of course we did." Louise told her. "But we did run into some trouble over in Albion, collecting her… but we pulled through alright."

"Trouble?" Henrietta asked, almost shocked. "What kind of trouble?!"

"Oh, the typical. People wanting to kill us because we won the war… that sort of thing."

Henrietta's expression turned into a shameful one. "I'm so sorry, Louise. It's my fault… I should have never made you go there in the first place, I should have considered there would be angry citizens over there who held strong feelings of resentment towards Tristain. I should have been more thoughtful…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Louise assured her friend. "Don't forget that I was the one who wanted to go, you didn't tell me to." Louise smiled an encouraging and kind smile. "If you should blame anyone, blame the dog. He should have been there to protect me in the first place."

"What!?" Saito exclaimed. "But you-"

Agnes firmly planted her hand over Saito's mouth. "Don't speak unless addressed by the Queen." Saito just stood wide-eyed.

_I wonder, did I actually cross over the back of one of those moons and end up in a parallel universe? I thought I would've had enough respect by now to speak for myself. Seems like I am still nothing but a Familiar…_

"She's right, Saito." Louise calmly told her Familiar, Gandalfr. "You should only speak when spoken to in the Queen's presence. I thought I taught you better than that."

Saito opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and turned his head away slowly. "Whatever…" he muttered so low, no one would hear him. Tiffania couldn't turn a blind eye to the treatment given to him though, but she stayed alert.

Henrietta chuckled lightly, and turned her attention over to the rest of the group. "Well, I am pleased to see you did bring back this "fairy" you say that revived you, Saito."

"Hmm? Oh yeah! This is Tiffania Westwood, she's an-"

Tiffania ran over to Saito, shaking her head and silently mouthing the word "no". Saito paused in his speech. Agnes eyed Tiffania suspiciously. Tabitha, Louise, and Siesta did the same. Was she maybe an enemy of the Queen?

"Well, she's my savior."

"So you're the girl Saito was talking about. Thank you so much, Ms. Westwood." Henrietta thanked her.

Tiffania blushed slightly. "Oh, um… it was nothing really…"

"Please, share with me, how did you do it?"

"Oh, you mean bring him back to life?" Tiffania asked.

Henrietta calmly nodded.

"Well, um…" Tiffania looked at the ring on her left hand. It was absent of a jewel that was clearly meant to be part of the accessory. "I used my mother's stone jewel to bring him back to life with an ancient magic."

"You mean you sacrificed your mother's jewelry to bring a complete stranger back to life?!" Louise asked, shocked.

Tiffania nodded with a smile. "Yep! My mother always emphasized on how I should help people if they need it." She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. "When I first stumbled upon him, I was quite scared, but when I got a good look at him, he looked like such a kind and nice boy. I couldn't believe he was in such a bad condition. He could hardly move when he first awoke."

"What kind of magic did you use?" Henrietta asked. "I have never heard of a magic that brought people back to life."

Tiffania looked frightened. "Um, well… Let's see… it was an 'ancient magic', hehee…" she put up a false smile.

_Hmm…_ Louise thought to herself. _She re-used that phrase. She's trying to hide something. But why? Could she not want her magic falling into Tristain's hands?_

"Well, come to think of it, you must have lived a kind of "old" lifestyle, seeing as you were living deep in the woods. I doubt most humans would travel there." Louise pointed out. "What are your reasons for living so far away from civilization anyway? You're not some sort of felon, are you?"

Tiffania shook her head and waved her hands in defense. "No… I haven't done anything, it's just that-"

Saito jumped in front of her. "Listen, it is none of our business to intrude on her personal affairs. No matter who we are, we have no right. Don't forget she is not a citizen of this kingdom, making her of no subjection to anything anyone-"

"Be quiet, dog!" Louise shouted. "Who gave you the permission to say any of that!"

Saito in an instant shut his mouth and looked away.

Louise's left eye started twitching while everyone else just stared at Saito in surprise. Then Henrietta chuckled. "Relax, Saito. I don't mean her any harm, and I am sure she means no harm to any of us. I can understand your feelings of wanting to protect her because she saved your life, but don't let those feelings cloud your usually clever thinking. I just want to get to know her is all."

Saito lowered his guard. To tell you the truth, he was very slightly trembling, so lightly, only he could feel it, no one else would be able to catch onto it except for his ever seeing master, Louise the Zero herself.

"Now, Tiffania. May I see the ring?" Henrietta calmly asked, holding out her hand, gesturing her to hand over the ring.

Tiffania only looked at her ring, frowning. She reluctantly pulled it off of her finger. Her hand shaking slightly, she slowly proceeded in dropping the ring into the young Queen's hand. Henrietta held it up to admire in the light. She smiled at how it glistened and reflected the light valiantly. "This is a beautiful ring, Ms. Westwood." _Hmm?_ Henrietta squinted her eyes at the ring, as if examining it closely. Her face then showed surprise in it. Tiffania looked away with her eyes, worried that she might have found something that could reveal her secret. Henrietta looked at Tiffania. "Ms. Westwood, would it be alright if I had this ring examined. Do not worry, I will most certainly make sure it gets back to you within the hour. I just need to clarify something."

"Um…" Tiffania started, "yeah, sure… Yes you may, Your Highness!" Tiffania got on her knees and bowed to her.

Henrietta just looked at her with a questioning expression, and then turned to Agnes. "Agnes."

Agnes stood at attention. "Yes, my Queen!"

"Would you take this to my personal jeweler. I want to see if my thoughts are correct."

"Uh…" Agnes question slightly. _Thoughts__?_ "Yes, Your Highness. Most certainly!"

Henrietta handed the ring over to Agnes, who walked out of the room. Henrietta turned toward another guard. "Would you show our guests over to the courtyard and see to it that they are fed, please?"

The guard stood at attention. "Yes, Your Highness!"

Henrietta simply smiled at the group and proceeded to walk in the direction Agnes took. The guard; however, got the groups' attention and led them to the castle courtyard. There was a small lake, a small hill, grass, a round arch with a table under it, and a small waterfall about two feet high. The group just scattered out as the guard went about her business.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Due to popular demand, I've decided to bring this story back to my attention. I've tried with others and kind of failed. So, let's see where this goes.

Me: Alright, alright, we get it. NEXT!

Yuji Sakai: Today's turn is mine, correct?

Me: No no no no, today is Tohka's turn. Your's is next time.

Yuju Sakai: Oh, okay. (he smiles) Well then, miss spirit, if you'll please?

Tohka: I can get something to eat after this, right?!

Me: Focus on that after the disclaimer.

Tohka: Oh, sure... So, what do I say?

Me: Just read the paper in front of you...

Tohka: Ooh! That's easy! (clears throat) "The following material only belongs to the author in a sense that he wrote this story. The setting, most characters if not all, and core story belong to their respective owners, which I can't pronounce the names of."

Me: That last part's not in the script!

Tohka: Can we go eat now?

Me: -_-' ...

Chapter 7: A Hard Nightfall

Saito stood looking into his own reflection. He could see the image of a boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie with a childish look on his face. It was his own reflection, but then the image of blonde girl with long ears surfaced behind his own. Saito stood up and turned to the girl.

"You seem to be rather very wary of our companions here, Tiffania. Didn't I already promise you I would let absolutely no one hurt you?"

"Yes... You did." Tiffania slowly nodded in agreement. "It's... just..." She paused for second, her eyes closing halfway. "You see, I-... Saito, the words are hard to find."

"Don't go looking for the right words then." Saito smiled and planted a firm fist on his chest. "I'm going to protect you, like I said I would." Removing the goofy stature from his figure, he looked into Tiffania's eyes with seriousness. "You can tell me anything, Tiffania, I don't care what it is. I won't think otherwise of you, you saved my life."

Tiffania smiled. "Saito..." She nodded, more of to herself than to anyone else, signifying an affirmation in her decision. "Saito. The reason I don't want anyone to-"

"Saito..."

At those words, Tiffania and Saito's attention were drawn to the growling girl with pink hair, gripping a wand. She walked up to them and pointed it two inches from Saito's nose, nearly poking him hard. "Don't think you're off the hook yet... When we get to the school..." a smirk came across her face. "I've got some chores I need you to take care of... After all, you're still my familiar, and being dead doesn't excuse you from your duty, understand?"

"Yes... Louise..."

With a hmph, the shorter girl walked away, leaving Saito smiling pathetically before he turned back to the water. Tiffania merely stood next to him, holding her left arm with her right before looking off shyly to the side.

;-;-;

"So..."

Heavy boots came against hard tile flooring. A man with a large build and squarish face walked through an elegantly clothed corridor of blue marble and red drapes, finished with reflective tiling.

"The pieces escaped your grasp, my dear Sheffield?"

"Yes, they have..." responded a woman clothed in black, a purple rune shining on her forehead much similar to the kind of Saito's hand. "However, it won't be much trouble to go and try again, that is if you wish of me not to, grand one."

The man took to petting a small black dragon (the size of a beach ball) with bright blue jewel like eyes, and sharp features. "That won't be necessary. Gandalfr is very strong indeed." He chuckled. "Well, strong, but not that strong." He turned towards her. "I have something else in mind."

Sheffield lifted her head, a smile on her features. "And what is it you have planned, my lord?"

The man, King of Gallia, Joseph kept silent as he continued to pet the dragon, then a voice called forth, grabbing the creature's attention instantly.

"Smog." The voice was quite youthful, but it held a heavy vibe. Sheffield's gaze followed the flying beast until it carefully perched onto the shoulders of an individual wrapped in a black cloak. They appeared to be younger than her, if only by a handful of years, and wore thick black pants. White bandages were on his right thigh, the rest of his body blocked by the cloak. His face was covered by a shadow, only his chin was visable showing smooth skin and his eyes shown a bright dark blue, the pupils long vertical slits of pulsing black.

Joseph smiled. "So, are you ready to begin your assignment?"

"Of course. After all, I'm only after the elf girl, right?"

Joseph turned away, as if in confirmation. The youth's eyes closed in response. "Very well then, what of the other void mage present in that area?"

"Try not to harm her, if you can."

"And Gandalfr?"

Joseph just let out a small laugh, then walked away. "Sheffield, give him his orders specifically. I have things I need to do."

"As you wish." Sheffield rose and turned towards the cloaked figure. "Try to be gentle with your kind, after all, Miss Westwood appears quite fragile. Gandalfr is strong, do not underestimate him."

"Keep your opinions to yourself. Now, they were last sighted at the Queen's castle in Tristain, am I correct?"

"The familiar I have watching them has confirmed that to me as of this moment. They are ripe for the picking. Try to focus on attaining Miss Westwood, we don't want her bringing another familiar into this world that could complicate things any further."

"Of course..." The cloaked boy turned around and started off, his dragon letting a small hiss out. Sheffield merely smiled as their pawn went on his way.

"Soon... We won't have to worry anymore, my king."

;-;-;

Night skies were upon the castle of Tristain's queen. Saito sat on a chair in front of a fire place, a fire burning bright. Its flame's light reflected off of him as he rested his head on his chin. He was thankful he was able to convince Louise to let him stay by himself tonight. The last thing he wanted was to be doing another chore of the maiden. Louise seemed pretty okay with it, and he was actually surprised at how easy it was to ask her.

"_Hey, Louise, I don't really feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with you tonight..."_ Saito told her in private.

"_I can understand. I'll request of Henrietta to give you a room of your own to stay in."_ Louise merely tapped her foot on the ground in slight annoyance. _"However, that doesn't mean you can just roam anywhere you please, got it? Be respectful."_

Earlier today, she seemed different than usual, in fact, everyone did. All of his friends seemed to pay more attention to his actions today than he did himself, they seemed wary of him almost. Saito began to think more on it before disturbing thoughts started ringing into his head. With a shake, he picked himself up and walked towards the balcony, feeling the brisk cold air grace his body. It was cool night, and he always appreciated cooler weather. With a content inhale and exhale, he gazed at the two moons floating high above the ground.

Then, a sound came to his ears. No, not a sound. It was... "Music?" It sounded much like a harp, a soft melody was stringing through the night. "Who would be playing music out this late at night?" Saito slipped on his sweater and proceeded outside of his room. Looking to his left and right to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up, he began pacing towards the direction of the noise he had heard outside. In the hall way, the instrument was too faint to even hear, but as he headed his direction, the faintest trace of its hypnotizing sound came to grace his ears.

He smiled at the serenity of the melody, it was a really peaceful feeling. He almost felt complete with the melody, like all the worries of his life had just washed away. His smile vanished as soon as he reminded himself that he needed to discover this source. But something this peaceful couldn't be anything bad, at least he hoped. He kept going further ahead until he came up to the door he speculated the noise was coming from. The harp's strings were loudest hear, and they sounded like they were just beyond the wood.

He quietly gripped the door knob, turned it, and opened the door. He slowly stepped inside, and his eyes widened.

There on a balcony, a beautiful girl with long ears clothed in a tight green halterneck sat, gloriously illuminated by the bright moonlight playing a harp and singing with a soft voice a song he had never heard before. Her pose was graceful, full of elegance. An extremely welcoming aura surrounded her, her fingers delicately stroking each string carefully. The melody did as much to paint the picture as did her own voice. Saito's hand slowly dropped from the door, he could feel his legs getting weak. He stared at the elf, his eyes almost glistening.

Tiffania kept playing forward, appearing to not have noticed Saito standing at her door.

He silently walked in, closing the door softly behind him and taking his sword off his shoulder. The magical blade popped out of its scabbard with warning. "Try not to spook her, partner."

Saito merely nodded, and walked forward to her. She finished her lyrics and had now started humming them. The swordsman took a seat beside her and closed his eyes, listening to the rest of the tune. He had not understood a single word she had spoken, she may have been speaking her native tongue, but he did recognize the words "God" and "Gandalfr". There were other similar words, but he couldn't quite make them out just yet.

Then, the tune stopped. Tiffania opened her eyes, a smile present on her face as she slowly let the harp down. "Did you like the song?" she asked with a soft voice. Saito merely nodded his affirmation. Tiffania turned to him. "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be with Louise?"

Saito opened his eyes as well. "No. I told her I wasn't going to sleep in the same room as her tonight, I wanted some time to myself. Now that I'm a chevalier, I thought maybe I could become at least a little more independent."

Tiffania laughed slightly. "That would make sense..."

"So... What was that song anyway?"

Tiffania looked up. "I guess... you could say it was about you."

"About... me?" Saito's expression turned into genuine curiosity and shock. "You wrote a song about me?"

"Well, it isn't exactly about you, but it also is... It is a song about the Tools of God."

"Tools of God?" Tiffania nodded.

"Yes, the Tools of God. Haven't you ever heard anyone call you something other than Gandalfr, Saito?"

Saito tried to recall any moments, but nothing really came to his mind. "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly the most perceptive person in the world."

"I guess it would only be an Elven name then... To me, you're known as the "Right Hand of God". Gandalfr, master of arms." Tiffania looked down to the harp.

"The Right Hand of God, huh?" he put a finger to his chin. "That sounds like a pretty handy title. Do elves believe in God too?"

"You can say we do, yes." Tiffania nodded at him with a smile. "Although, it may be of a different vision than you have of God."

"Well, that's to be expected." Saito leaned back. "So, there was something you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Tiffania's smile vanished. She turned her head, avoiding his gaze slightly before sighing. "I... hope you understand what I'm about to tell you..."

"Of course." Saito encouraged.

"Do you remember... how I was like when we... first met?"

Saito looked up. "Now that you mention it, you did seem a little strange. Scared actually. Why is that?"

"Humans and elves don't really... get along."

Saito's eyes perked. "I don't understand."

"Humans and elves hate each other. Most of them do anyway... Humans kill elves normally on sight and it is the same with us. We live in our own divided territories and the two have continuously been at war. I don't really understand why, all I know is both races persecute the other. I was victim to it in the past."

Saito's eyes widened. "So... that's why you-"

"Yes..." she looked up at him. "That's why I was so afraid of coming here, of showing what I really was to everyone. But..." she turned back to the ground, her eyes gleaming and smile gracing her features. "You said you'd protect me... I've always wanted to see the world, see what it was like. I trust you, Saito. I trust that you'll protect me, like you said you would."

Saito looked down. "I will... Now that I understand your situation, you can bet I'll protect you with everything I've got, but... I don't think you should hide who you really are."

"Huh?" Tiffania turned to him, surprised by his claim.

"If you want to see the world, you should be able to do it without hiding yourself. Prejudice is a horrible thing, there was plenty of it in my world. I guess one form or another of it exists in every world." He clenched his teeth. "Damn. I hate people like that... But I believe in the people here of Tristain. I'm positive if you reveal yourself, you won't be discriminated against, at least not by everyone. But lying is no way to gain trust."

"But... Saito... What if I do what you say, and the queen orders I'm to be executed."

"Henrietta is not that kind of person. Trust me. She'll warmly accept who you are, it doesn't matter what you are, it is _who_ you are that counts. And Tiffania..." The elf looked up at him. "You are the nicest girl I have ever met." He took her hands into his. Tiffania's face turned a shade of pink, her ears perking up in excitement. "With what you told me, about how elves and humans constantly kill each other, you, an elf, took me in and nursed me. What else more than that can say what kind of person you are... You are a loving individual, and you are my friend."

"Saito..." She smiled. "Alright. I'll trust you. I'll tell the others what I am tomorrow. I promise."

Saito smiled. "Good to know."

A sudden screech hit their ears. Tiffania covered hers while Saito flinched. He looked up into the sky to see a small black dragon speeding at them, talons armed.

"Look out!" Saito wrapped his arms around Tiffania and pulled her to the ground. Saito took the brunt of the fall, the big breasted blonde resting on top of him. He looked up to see the dragon circle around and make its way up the roof. Saito followed it to see it land on the shoulder of a cloaked figure standing on the sleep slope, straight forward as if the gravity of the world had no effect on him.

"Greetings..." His shining blue eyes narrowed. "Right Hand of God..."


End file.
